Yu Gi Oh: Team World
by charizardag
Summary: A new Tournament is happening, and Yugi and his friends are in it as a Duel Team. Also, there are other [cartoon] Characters along with Team Yugi in this tournament.
1. The new tournament

_**Alright everyone, here is my 1st Fan Fiction series. I don't own any of the show characters that are here, all I own is my own Tournament Rules, and maybe a few cards. Oh! And a few characters (you should point them out)**  
_

* * *

It has been two weeks since the incident with Yami Bakura and the Kids Next Door, Yugi and his friends have been doing alright. The Kaiba Brothers manage to build a few of their Kaiba Land amusement parks around the world, including the United States. Joey has been having a great time since his little sister Serenity came to visited him for two months, and duels have been on "hiatus" if you will and it's been good for them, they could use the break. So things have been great for everyone, and then one day at Yugi's game shop, while Yugi was getting the mail, a delivery truck came by and stopped in front of the shop. A man in a brown uniform came to him; he was holding a large brown box. 

Delivery man: Package for a Mr. Yugi Mutou?

Yugi: that's me.

Delivery man: (takes out clipboard thing and pen) sign here please.

Yugi sings the clipboard thing, and the delivery man gives him the Parcel. Yugi then rushes to his room, when his grandpa; Solomon Mutou stopped him.

Solomon: what's that you got there Yugi?

Yugi: don't know, but I'm gonna find out. Oh and here's the mail grandpa.

Yugi give him the mail, and continues to his room.

Solomon: thanks Yugi. (Looks at them) oh, not more bills.

Yugi makes it to his room, and opens it up, the first thing he comes across is a CD, a DVD to be precise, and it states "play disk now." Yugi looks at it, a goes "okay", he put in his DVD player and an image of a teen boy appears, he has dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, white skinned, and was wearing a Dark Blue suit.

Man: greeting, if you are watching this, then let me be the first to say, "Congratulations." You and a few others have been selected to enter my exclusive Duel Monsters Tournament, which I like to call: The Team World Tournament.

Yugi: Team World Tournament?

Man: I am the head of the tournament, you can call me John. Anyway, in your parcel you should receive the following items: (Yugi pulls them out as he says the items names) A Basic Duel Disk, My tournament Rule book/ DVD, 100 clear card sleeves, a list of your teammates.

Yugi: Teammates?

John: (continuing) an iron-on with your name, your I.D. card, and the most important item you need, your Puzzle Sphere.

The sphere looks like a light blue Rubik's cube shaped like a ball.

John: but I'll get to that later, also, if you don't like the duel disk you received, there is a Duel Disk order book so you can choose your favorite design and details. Remember you and your teammates' duel dusk must look alike to point you out from other teams. Now you're probably wondering "what team are you talking about?" Well, unlike other Duel Monster tournaments, Team World will have tag-team duels. 2 against 2, 3 on 3, ect. All will be explained in my rule book.

Yugi: whoa. Constant tag team duels?

John: Your lists of teammates are either Duelist you've come across and dueled against, and/or friends you've dueled with or against. A duelist with the highest raking of the group would be at the top of the list, and also the team captain, if there are two duelist of the same raking, then the name will be in the order of most duels won in years, and skill.

Yugi looks at the list; he sees that his name is at the top.

Yugi: cool, I'm the captain. I wonder who else is on my team.

He reads the list and sees that they are all people he is friends with; he is also shocked at who else is there. The list is as follows:

_Yugi Mutou_  
_Seto Kaiba_  
_Joey Wheeler_  
_Mai Valentine_  
_Mako Tsunami_  
_Duke Devlin_  
_Tea Gardner_  
_Serenity Wheeler_  
_Mokuba Kaiba_  
_Tristan Taylor_

John: you must reply within one week when you receive this package, you must also tell us your team name, and create your team Crests. I wish you and your team good luck, and remember this: Perseverance, Skill, Leadership, and teamwork. These are the four things you need to win at my tournament.

The screen goes blank. Then sudden Yugi's phone starts ringing, he answers it.

Yugi: um…hello?

Kaiba: (through Phone) Yugi, its Kaiba.

Yugi: let me guess, you got a package for entry to a Duel Monsters Tournament, right.

Kaiba: yes, and I want you to come over to Kaiba Corp. I want to talk about this team thing.

Yugi: what about the others?

Kaiba: I'm calling them too. I'll see you in an hour or so. (Hangs up)

* * *

_An hour later_

* * *

Yugi makes it to Kaiba Corp. he then enters the building and waits. Soon, he is then joined with his usual gang, Joey, Serenity, Tea, and Tristan. 

Yugi: hey guys!

Joey: hey Yuge! How's it hangin'? I'm kinda surprised about all this. I mean all of us on a duel team.

Tea: yeah. I'm surprised Tristan in this, he's not much of a duelist.

Tristan: For your information, Tea, I have been practicing.

Voice: what? So you can last longer before losing.

They turn to where the voice came from; it was Duke Devlin near the doors.

Tristan: (angry) grrr. Why don't you come over here and say that Devlin?

Duke: relax, I'm just kidding.

Yugi: hey Duke.

Duke: hey guys, long time no see. I heard that Bakura stole the God cards and you got them back.

Yugi: actually, it was the Kids Next Door who got them back.

Duke: the who?

Yugi started to explain about what happen with the God cards. How a group of Kid defenders called the Kids Next Door helped them, and about Numbuh 4 and his millennium scales.

Duke: wow. I must say, that is some major weirdness there.

Tristan: no kidding.

Then, the doors open again, and through them came Mai Valentine.

Joey: Mai! Good to see you.

Mai: same here Joey.

They both high five, then Serenity greeted her.

Serenity: hey there Mai. How are you?

Mai: I'm fine. You know, I was surprised that you were in on this tournament thing. I've never seen you play.

Serenity: well I did duel a few times before, and Joey helped me build a deck.

Mai: that was nice of him.

Tea: well, I think that all of us.

Joey: wait, what about Mako?

Voice: did someone say my name?

They look at the doors again and they see that Mako Tsunami was there.

Yugi: Mako, hey man, it been a while.

Mako: yes it has.

Joey: your not gonna believe all the things we've been through. A few weeks ago, we found out that Atlantis was real.

Mako: you mean the legendary underwater civilization?

Joey: yeah. Too bad you weren't with us.

Then the other doors behind them opened up. And walking through them were the Kaiba Brothers, Seto and Mokuba.

Mokuba: hey guys, glad you could make it.

Joey: yeah. So what's Dis all about, Kaiba?

Kaiba: well I'm sure you understand that we are all in some sort of team duel tournament, and that we are all teammates.

Mako: yes, and…?

Kaiba: well, I have been thinking about it. Since I finished with my Kaiba Land amusement parks, I've decidedto come out of my temporary dueling retirement and go along with this Tournament.I also have a small proposition for you all.

Yugi: you mean a deal.

Kaiba: yes. Since team workjust isn't my thing, I purpose a truce.

Joey: a truce?

Kaiba: that from now and until the tournament is over; I will act like a team player.

Yugi: (sighs) Kaiba, why don't you just be friend with us instead of this whole truce thing?

Mokuba: I have to agree with Yugi on this. Like it or not Seto, these guy are the closes thing we got to friends.

Kaiba: we'll see what happen in the tournament, but until then, the truce is my final offer.

Yugi: … well…alright Kaiba. Well have the truce.

Duke: you know, now that I think of it, I've never actually seen Mokuba duel. So why is he in this tournament?

Mokuba: well I have been practicing. And Imanaged to win a local tournament, so I'm pretty much ready for this.

Yugi: Well then, let's register our team.

Joey: what should we call ourselves?

Mako: how about Team Japan?

Joey: Na, too dull. How about the mongoose, that's a cool team name, "The Fighting Mongooses."

Kaiba: I don't think so Wheeler.

Tea: why don't we call ourselves "Team Yugi"? Yugi is out Capitan.

Duke: I was thinking Team Devlin.

Tristan: nice try, dice boy.

Mai: well, "Team Yugi" is better then nothing.

Joey: and that is what we'll call ourselves.

A few minutes later, the group was near the computer where Kaiba was typing down the information for the tournament, and they decided on a team Crest. It was a red circle; in it was a silhouette of Yugi (or in this case, Yami Yugi) in a duel position, and at the bottom was "Team Yugi" written in a gold ribbon banner thing. Kaiba enters it, and the screen says "congratulations, you are now qualified"

Kaiba: it says here that the tournament starts off in a week, so we've got seven days to prepare.

Yugi: the location is at New York City, at Madison Square Garden. It also says that we've manage to get plane tickets there since we are the first ones to register.

Joey: awesome, a free ride!

Duke: well, it's getting late; I better get back to my store and close shop.

Joey: yeah, me too, I gotta get home and get me some Zzzs.

Kaiba: alright. But let's meet here again for practice.

Joey: yeah, yeah.

About an hour later, everyone made it home for the night. When Joey and Serenity came home, something came through their (open) window in a Flash.

Joey: DAAAA! What the hell was that?

They see it's some kind of robot bird; it has a small envelope in its mouth.

Serenity: it's a robot bird, but what's that in its mouth?

Joey grabs the bird, and takes the envelope from its mouth. He then opens it and a duel monster card falls out, he picks it up, and is shocked to see what it is.

Serenity: what is it Joey?

Joey: it's The Winged Dragon of Ra!

Serenity: isn't that the monster that Marik had?

Joey: yeah. But the Kids Next Door had it last, why did they give it to me?

Serenity: maybe the note will tell us.

Joey reads the note, it states:

_Dear Joey._  
_You're probably wondering why you have Ra. Well, because of the upcoming duel monsters tournament, I think you will need it, me and a few of the other Kids Next Door are in the tournament too, don't worry, you can control it. I__'ll see you at the tournament._

_Numbuh 4._

Joey: whoa. Serenity?

Serenity: yeah?

Joey: I think this tournament might Battle City all over again.

* * *

**_What do you think? I'll explain more on the rules when there is an actual duel. Until then, Read and Review. _**


	2. Meeting another Duel Team

_**Here's chapter 2**  
_

* * *

The week passed faster then Team Yugi though. After all the practicing (some were private), tomorrow was the day of the Team World tournament, Kaiba informed everyone to get some sleep early because his limos would pick up the teammates at 6:00 am, and their flight leaves at 8:00am. Tomorrow came and the Kaiba brothers came to the houses of their teammates, first Mako's house by the bay, then Mai's apartment, Tea's house, Duke's game shop, Tristan's apartment, Yugi's game shop, and finally, Joey's apartment. When the limo appeared at Joey's place, they waited for about 20 minutes for him and Serenity; they had overslept by accident, but made it to the limo and the airport in time. Joey had asked Serenity not to tell anyone about him having Ra; he wanted to be a surprise. Some of the other guys including Yugi, Joey and Kaiba were wondering about Mokuba's dueling strategy, he always had his practice duels in private with the duel robots, he said that he wanted to be a surprise for everyone. A few minutes later, they are half-way to California, they had to change flights in LA. The team started to strike a conversation. 

Kaiba: I still can't believe that we have to change flights to get to New York, if we used my jets, we would have been there by now.

Mokuba: yeah. But Seto, you had to have all your jet repaired today, so we couldn't use them.

Kaiba: I know Mokuba.

Yugi: still, this is a great experience for us. We get to enter a tournament that has constant tag team duels.

Joey: this is gonna be awesome. We're gonna be like: (he imitates fingers like guns, and making blasting noises, and he imitates a monster roar). And the other teams are gonna be like: (he imitates a scream, and then an explosion). Then we'll have pancakes to celebrate and I'll be like: (he takes a pretend fork, and pretends to eat, making loud eating noises).

Everyone just stairs at him.

Mai: uh… yeah whatever. (Whispering to others) we don't know him, right?

Joey: (angry) I heard that!

Everyone (including Kaiba) laughs at this, Joey then joins them, realizing how funny it was.

Duke: I wonder who else will be in this tournament.

Tristan: probably people we don't know.

Joey: well I know that the Kids Next Door are in this tournament (realized what he said) oops.

Yugi: Joey, how would you know that?

Joey: um…uh… oh! Did I say, "I know?" I meant, "I think I know" (sweats drops) hee-hee.

Mai: (sweats drops) okaaaaaay.

Mokuba: are we there yet?

Kaiba: stop asking that, Mokuba.

Soon they made it to LA, and the started to get the passes to get to New York when they heard music on their way, it was rap music.

Yugi: what is that? Is that music?

Mako: I think they call it rap here in the U.S.

They walk to where it is coning from, they see a few kids that looks like they're lip-syncing the music, and it was "Let's Get It Started." By: Black-Eye Peas. The kids were a group of seven boys, and two girls, the youngest girl had red hair, a pink tank top, jeans and sneakers. The other girl had blond hair, a black shirt with a white tank top, jeans and sneakers. The youngest boy had blond hair in an unusual hairdo, white jeans and sneakers, and braces that was attached to a ring that's around his head. The next boy was bald, his shirt was white, had jeans and sandals, and was carrying a piece of wood with a smiley face. The next one had a red backwards hat that covered his head; he had a green shirt, jean shorts and sneakers. The tallest boy had dark skin, his hair was black; his shirt was yellow with a red horizontal stripe, as well as jeans and sneakers. The three remanding boys looked liked the leaders of the group, the short ones had three hairs sticking out; his shirt was yellow with purple trims around the neck and short sleeves with a veridical red line, jeans with suspenders not holding and red sneakers. The middle one had a black ski cap on his head, and orange t-shirt, with purple jean shorts and blue sneakers. The final one had short brown hair, a mono-brow with no chin, a red and white striped shirt along with a green jacket, and jeans and sneakers. What all these kids had in common was that they all had a duel disk and it looked like it was made of junk, almost like the Kids Next Door, but not the same. The song ended a few tourist gave them some money in a small jar that says "give money."

Three hairs Kid: WOO-HOO! Their must be at least $20.00 in here. (To ski capped kid) Double D, how much more do we need?

Ski capped Kid: (takes out calculator) well Eddy, with the $20.00 from the performance, and our combined allowances, we just need… (Typing) 3,000.00 more.

Everyone moans.

Red hat kid: way to go dorks! I knew we should have had our parents pay for the tickets.

Tall kid: Rolf's father wouldn't allow Rolf to ride on the flying metal bird.

Red hat kid: Dude. You need to get out more.

Blond Girl: I guess we're not going to the Team World tournament.

Yugi: did you say "Team World?"

The kids look at Yugi and his team.

Blond Girl: yeah? Who are you?

Yugi: I'm Yugi Mutou. My team and I are in the tournament.

Mono-brow kid: (gasp) you're The Yugi Mutou? The greatest Duel Monsters duelist ever?

Yugi: um… yeah. That's me.

Mono-brow kid: (shakes Yugi's hand) I'm Ed; I'm the captain of team Ed. This is my team (points to each one) Eddy, Edd with two D's, so we call him Double D, My little sister Sara, Jimmy, Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Jonny and plank.

All the kids: hi!

Yugi: um… Hi.

Edd: well, we've heard so much about you. (Walks to other) and we've heard much about some of you guys, let me guess, (Points to each) Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and Mako Tsunami. (Looks at others) hmm… You guys must be new duelist.

Tea: yeah. I'm Tea.

Tristan: the names Tristan.

Duke: Duke Devlin's my name.

Mokuba: I'm Seto's brother, Mokuba.

Serenity: and I'm Serenity, Joey's sister.

Yugi: and you guys say you're going to the tournament?

Edd: we may not; unfortunately we don't have enough money for the tickets.

Serenity: maybe Kaiba can help, he's rich.

Eddy: (Dollar signs appear in his eyes) HE IS? (To Kaiba) say Kaiba, did I ever tell you that you're my favorite duelist?

Kaiba: nice try, shortly. But I suppose I'll help you and your little playmates out. It wouldn't be much of a victory without the competition.

Edd: then we best hurry, our flight leaves in approximately: (looks at his watch) EIGHT MINUTES!

Joey: (looks at his watch) but I've got another two hours.

Yugi: Joey, you forgot to change your watch when we came here.

Edd: time zones here are different from Japan.

P/A: now departing flight 208 to JFK national airport in New York.

Everyone: (pauses) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Soon everyone was running to the gate they had to get to. While running, Yugi and the others noticed that the Eds ran in a weird way. Ed was leaned backed while running, Edd ran with his fits in front of his chest, and Eddy ran like a football player but with both hands, and his (Green) tongue sticking out, some were disgusted at Eddy's tongue.

Edd: (typing on calculator he took out) oh dear. (To everyone) GET THE LED OUT PEOPLE! AT THIS RATE, WE'LL NEVER MAKE IT IN TIME!

Everyone runs faster. They keep running until they see their plane by a window.

Edd: OH…DARN IT!

Ed: Double D almost said a bad word. Ha-ha ha.

Yugi: (sweats drops) well, we could always catch the next one.

They rush to the information desk.

Yugi: excuse me. When is the next flight to New York?

Information clerk: (looks at computer) in about 10:00.

Eddy: (looks at his watch) that's cool, it just another two hours.

Information clerk: no, no. I mean 10:00 pm.

Joey: What! But we've got to get to New York before 10:00 pm.

Information clerk: I'm sorry; I don't make the rules here.

They all head to the rest area of the air port.

Edd: well this is a fine kettle of fish. Now what do we do?

Kaiba: uh! Of all the days for my jets to need repairing.

Jonny: (to plank) what's that plank? (Listens, no one else hears anything) Plank says that this is all Eddy's fault.

Eddy: Hey plank, ever visited a saw mill? (Punches hand with fist)

Edd: Eddy, calm down.

Joey: wait a minute, He talks to the piece of wood?

Eddy: yeah. He's a regular nut case.

Edd: not necessarily, you see, Jonny's need to communicate with inanimate objects comes from something similar to a social-phobia.

Mai: uh-huh, let me pretend I care. (Pause, has a serious face) okay, I'm done.

Yugi: (thinking) there's gotta be someway for us to get to New York for the tournament, but how?

Yugi then looks out the window; he sees something at the distant.

Joey: Yo Yuge. What 'cha lookin' at?

Yugi: I'm not sure; it looks like a big tree.

Joey looks too, he does see a tree.

Joey: wow! It must be big, maybe it's that theme park I've heard about that's also a zoo.

Yugi: I'll be right back.

Yugi then rush to the gift shop, a few seconds later, he exits with a small telescope.

Yugi: can you believe the prices on these gift shop things? $20.00, my ass!

He uses the telescope to see closer at the thing that looks like a tree, it was a tree. More of a tree house, it had a boat, and a large telescope in it.

Yugi: it is a tree. A tree house I think… a really big tree house. (Pauses) hold on.

Soon th others came to see what Yugi was looking at.

Eddy: what's Porcupine Head looking at?

Yugi: it's a big tree house and I'll thank you not to call me "Porcupine Head." The center of it has some sort of insignia. "KND." what's that?

Joey: KND… (Thinks for a moment, snaps fingers) Kids Next Door.

Yugi: it must be their headquarters.

Duke: a tree house?

Tristan: duh! They're kids.

Kaiba: wait a minute. The Kids Next Door have a few jets; maybe they could help us get to New York.

Duke: but didn't Yugi say that they don't trust teenagers.

Yugi: they thrust us.

Mako: what about Team Ed?

Yugi: I'm sure they'll let us bring them along.

Eddy: yes! We are back in the game baby!

Soon Team Yugi and Team Ed grabbed their belongings and road taxis to get to the tree house. About an hour passes and they make it to the tree house, Kaiba had to pay the taxi drivers, but it didn't faze him.

Eddy: wow. You must be rich to not worry about owing $5,000.00 to the drivers.

Kaiba: please, that small amount was nothing compared to the other thing I've paid for over the years.

Yugi: well, we're here, let's see if they are home.

Mai: wow. I wonder if it's a real tree.

Joey: It's probably made out of fiberglass.

Yugi rings the doorbell and waits, he then noticed a small camera disguised as a hanging potted plant above the door. He had a feeling that they were watching him, so he decided…

Yugi: hello, Numbuh 1? It's Yugi, from Japan, remember?

Then the door opens, it was a KND member, but it wasn't anyone he knew.It was a blond girl, she had a blue shirt with green shorts, and a helmed with the number 362 on it. It was Numbuh 362, leader of the global KND.

Numbuh 362: I'm sorry, but we don't allow teenagers in here so just-

Voice: (interrupting) Wait!

She looks at where the voice came from, it was Numbuh 4 and he was wearing his millennium scales. He rushes to the door.

Numbuh 4: its okay Numbuh 362, they aren't bad.

Yugi: hey there, Numbuh 4, long time no see.

They high five, Numbuh 362 was confused.

Numbuh 362: um… do you mind telling me (shouts) WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?

Numbuh 4: Numbuh 362, this is Yugi Mutou, the one we've been telling you about. The same one mentioned in the report. (To Yugi) Yugi, this is Numbuh 362, the leader of the global Kids Next Door.

Yugi: hi. Wait, "leader"? I thought Numbuh 1 was the leader.

Numbuh 362: he's the leader of this sector; I'm leader at the moon base. So that makes me head of all the Kids Next Door.

Yugi: okay then. Listen, we need a ride to New York, my friends and I are in this Tag-Team duel tournament.

Numbuh 4: the Team World Tournament?

Yugi: you know about it?

Numbuh 4: yeah, me, and the other operatives, including Numbuh 362 here,are in it. Didn't Joey tell you?

Joey started to sweat.

Yugi: well he said that the thought that- (realizes) Hey! Hold on. How would you know that Joey knew about it?

Numbuh 4: because I mailed him a letter along with the Wing-

Joey: (interrupting) –Beat of A Giant Dragon magic card. Yeah, that's it; he gave me a magic card.

Numbuh 4: no, not Wing Beat of A Giant Dragon, I mean the Winged-

He then noticed that Joey was making hand gestures that told him not to say "Winged Dragon of Ra."

Numbuh 4: oh, wait! It was Wing Beat of A Giant Dragon. (Pauses) well, come on in.

Yugi enters first, then the rest of Yugi's team, but when team Ed enters, Numbuh 4 and 362 became defensive.

Numbuh 362: whoa, whoa, whoa! Who are you guys?

Eddy: we're with Yugi, step off munchkins.

As Eddy enters, they then pull out their weapons

Numbuh 4: care to try that again short stuff?

Yugi: its okay Numbuh 4, they mean no harm. This is Team Ed; they are in the tournament too.

Numbuh 4: (thinks for a moment) alright. They can enter, but don't touch anything.

The Ed's enters; the two teams make their way to the tree house. When they make it they are all in awe at the interior.

Numbuh 4: welcome to sector "V" headquarters, guys.

Joey: awesome!

Mai: you can say that again.

Numbuh 1: (walks in) Numbuh 4, who was at the door? (Looks at the group) oh! Hello Yugi.

Yugi: hey, Numbuh 1.

Soon the rest of the team came and said hello, Numbuhs 2, 3, 5, and 86. Another girl came too. She had red hair in pigtails, glasses, and a yellow shirt with a blue skirt.

Girl: hey Nigel, are we ready to go?

Numbuh 1: um, in a moment Lizzie, we've got a few more passengers.

Yugi: Nigel? That's your name Numbuh 1?

Numbuh 1: um, yeah, it is.

Tea: and who's this? Is she a Kid Next Door? I didn't hear you call her a number.

Numbuh 5: she's not. That's Lizzie, Numbuh 1's girlfriend.

Joey: Girlfriend? (To Numbuh 1) aren't you a little young to have a girlfriend?

Before Numbuh 1 could say anything, Lizzie did.

Lizzie: oh he's not so young, (to Numbuh 1) are you "Nigee."

Mokuba: "Nigee"? (Laughs)

Numbuh 1: Lizzie! (Loud whisper) I thought I told you not to call me "Nigee" in mixed company.

Mokuba, Serenity, Sara, and Jimmy: (singing) Nigel and Lizzie Sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

Mako: is that really necessary?Making fun of Numbuh 1 for having a girlfriend?

Mokuba: (in a "duh" tone) um, we're 12, so, yes.

Meanwhile, Edd was looking around, seeing all the 2X4 technology weapons, so was Jonny.

Jonny: gee plank, I don't know if they are your relatives. (Sees Edd) What's wrong Double D, did you lose something?

Edd: no Jonny, it's just… I don't remember being here before, but something about this place…seems familiar. Perhaps I'm having one of those "Deji Vu" feelings.

At the other side of the room, Joey and Numbuh 4 were talking.

Numbuh 4: you didn't tell them you have Ra?

Joey: no, and don't tell anyone yet, I want it to be a surprise. I still don't get why you gave it to me, you sure I can control it?

Numbuh 4: hey. If the spirit of the millennium scales thinks you can, then so do I.

Kaiba: alright, let's get going already, the less time we spend here, the better.

Numbuh 1: he's right. Come on team, let's get a move on.

They prepared two ships. The first was a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. that had Numbuhs 86, and 362, along with Team Ed. The second was the School Bus Ship that had Numbuhs 1 through 5, Lizzie, along with Team Yugi. The two ships launched into the sky, and made their way to New York for the Team World Tournament.

* * *

_**What do you thing so far? Next chapter, the three teams might hit a "Snag" on the way to New York. Find out what happens next time, until then, Read and review.** _


	3. Father's Detour

_**Here's Chapter 3**  
_

* * *

Our story continues in the sky. The two ships were on there way to New York City, the Kids Next Door continuing Radio transmissions. 

Numbuh 1: Numbuh 1 to Numbuh 362, how are you doing over there?

Numbuh 362: we're alright, but those Eds are driving us crazy!

In the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. the Ed and Eddy were screwing around, Pushing Buttons, playing with the 2X4 weapons.

Ed: I am a Fearless space Ranger! DIE EVIL ROBOTS! (Using S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.)

Eddy: these guns might fetch a hefty price on the internet.

Numbuh 86: (Shouting) THOSE WEAPONS ARE NOT TOYS! PUT THEM BACK!

Eddy: okay, okay. Yeesh, you're worst then Sara.

Numbuh 1: (through communicator) Roger Numbuh 362, over and out.

Kaiba: (looks around) Wow. I'm surprised this hunk of junk is able to fly.

Numbuh 2: "Junk"? This ship is one of the finest of 2X4 technology.

Joey: but it's made out of jerry rigged things you find at a junkyard, how is it flying?

Numbuh 1: I'm sorry Joey, that's Kids Next Door Classified.

Suddenly, the view-screen started to glow, and an image of a boy who looks like a nerd appears. His shirt was yellow with a pocket protector, and His helmet was made of a colander with the number 65.3 on it. It was Numbuh 65.3, a Kids Next Door mood base officer.

Numbuh 65.3: come in sector "V," we have a code yellow alert.

Numbuh 1: what's the alert Numbuh 65.3?

Numbuh 65.3: we have an urgent S.O.S. from that Aviator kid, I'm transmitting the messages.

The screen changed to another kid, he had Red hair, a leather aviator like jacket and his eyes were hidden in sunglasses, his identity is still unknown, so the Kids Next Door and others refer to him only as "Kid."

Kid: (Static-ish) calling the Kids Next Door. Some group of Adults dressed as pirates are robbing all the towns' candy stores, I can't stop them by myself, so I need help.

The screen goes blank.

Numbuh 1: we're on it. (In communicator) did you get that Numbuh 86?

Numbuh 86: yes, sounds like the work of Sticky Beard, the pirate. Let teach him a lesson.

Numbuh 1: (to others) sorry guys, looks like we may have to make a slight detour.

Yugi: who's Sticky Beard?

Numbuh 5: he's a Pirate that steals candy. Even from kids.

Tristan: that's kinda low, stealing candy from kids.

The two ships make their way to Sticky Beard's next destination; a chocolate factory. When they make it there, they see the land-traveling ship attacking an airplane which was made out of the same kind of 2X4 tech, and was shooting Billiard Balls. Sticky Beard was ordering his pirates to attack

Sticky Beard: Fire the Jaw Beakers at starboard!

French prates: Qui, Qui Mon Captain (pronounced Cap-e-ton).

The two pirates load some of the Jaw Breakers in their cannons and then they launched them; one of them makes a dent at the Kid's ship. Soon, the Kids Next Door Launched into combat, shooting at the ship with cans of corn, lasers, and 2X4 tech missiles.

Tristan: now this is the crazies thing I've ever seen.

Duke: oh I don't know, remember that time we saw the world biggest bee hive?

Tristan: no, this is much more crazier.

Meanwhile in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. the others see it too, but the Eds looked on with wide eyes.

Eddy: Double D?

Edd: yes Eddy?

Eddy: tell me those aren't-

Ed: JAW BREAKERS! YUM, YUM, YUM!

Ed then takes a parachute and falls through the bottom door and he falls down to Sticky Beard's ship. Sector "V", Lizzie, and Team Yugi look on in shocked. They get more shocked as they see Edd and Eddy falling with him.

Numbuh 5: (into communicator) Numbuh 86, What the Hell just happened?

Instead of 86, it was Sara.

Sara: relax, my brother and his idiot friends go crazy for Jaw Breakers.

Everyone sighs at this. Meanwhile the Eds land on Sticky Beard, then they head towards the pile of Jaw Breakers, and they put a few of them in their mouths. (A/N: these are Ed Edd n' Eddy Brand Jaw Breakers, I.E.: Bigger then your head)

Numbuh 362: (grossed out) UH! How can they do that?

Jonny: after all the years we eat them, (Pulls his cheek) you too can get the flexibility in your mouths to fit up to two Jaw Breakers.

Numbuh 86: Gross!

Back with the Eds, Sticky Beard and his pirates weren't pleased with what the Eds have done.

Sticky Beard: How Dare Ye come over here and do the dishonest action of pilfering our Jaw Breakers? Pirates, ATTACK!

The pirates take their Candy Cane and Bubble Gum Swords and charge. But the attack never came, before the pirates could do anything to the Eds, they were stopped at their tracks by Chewed Bubble Gum falling from the School Bus ship, the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. then picked up the Eds, along with a few Jaw Breakers.

Numbuh 362: Did it ever accrue to you three that you could have been hurt, if you weren't Yugi's friends we would have just left you there. Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?

Ed: (eating the Jaw Breaker) want some?

Eddy: this is good.

Numbuh 362 sighs.

Sara: welcome to our world.

Numbuh 86: (into communicator) we'll leave the candy pirates here for Sector "T" to pick up.

Numbuh 1: (through communicator) roger. (Scene cuts him) okay people let's continue to New York.

Kid: (through communicator) mine if I tag along?

Numbuh 2: sure, we could use more help in case of another Detour.

The three planes fly away. As they left, Sticky Beard reaches for his cell phone.

Sticky Beard: Sticky Beard to Father, they are on their way to you.

Father: (through phone) Excellent.

The scene cuts to Father in what looks like a control room.

Father: my associates will free you before sector "T" comes to get you. (Hangs up) you're going down, Kids Next Door (Evil laugher).

* * *

Meanwhile back with the Kids Next Door, Team Ed and Team Yugi... 

Joey: man. That was quite intense.

Mako: yeah. You kids deal with this everyday?

Numbuh 4: it's what being a Kid Next Door is all about.

Numbuh 5: yep, fighting evil adults, making the word a better place for kids.

Yugi: wow. That's really something. (To Numbuh 2) Numbuh 2, how long until we get to New York?

Numbuh 2: we should be there in a few hours. (Into communicator) how are you holding out Numbuh 362?

Numbuh 362: (through communicator) everything is alright here.

Suddenly, an alarm went off.

Joey: YAAA! What's going on? Are we under attack?

Kaiba: settle down Wheeler. (To Numbuh 2) Numbuh 2, what's going on?

Numbuh 2: (typing) the computer says that there's a ship behind us, but the scanners show nothing.

Numbuh 5: Numbuh 5 thinks that the ship might have a clocking device.

Mai: (pauses, to Numbuh 5) Do you always refer to yourself in the third person?

Numbuh 5: not always, just when she feels like it.

Numbuh 1: (Into communicator) 86, do your scanners pick up anything?

The scene cuts to Numbuh 86.

Numbuh 86: (Into communicator) nothing yet Numbuh 1, but Thermal Scans should-

Before she could finish, the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. started to shake violently.

Numbuh 86: What was that?

Ed: maybe we hit an air/space cow like from the movie: _It came from the Moooooon!_

Numbuh 86: is he for real?

Edd: unfortunately yes.

Then, the walls on the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. stated too look like it was crushed by claws.

All in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The outside of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. was shown that something invisible had the ship in a "Vice-Grip," Then whatever cloaking it had disappeared, reveling a 2X4 tech weapon attached to a dark stealth ship. The groups in the School Bus ship look on in fear.

Kid: (through communicator) whose ship is that guys?

Numbuh 1: (fear-like tone) it's… Father's.

Yugi: who's Father?

Numbuh 4: our worse enemy, but what's that on his ship.

Numbuh 2: hey! That giantclaw ispart of our Experimental Ship; it is itsmain weapon. How did Father get it?

Suddenly, on the View-screen, an image of a red and black silhouette of a man with yellow eyes appeared, it was Father.

Father: because I hacked into your system.

Numbuh 1: Father!

Yugi: That's Father?

Joey: he looks creepy enough to be evil.

Father: What's this? New recruits? They look kinda big to be kids.

Numbuh 1: they aren't your business, Father. Now let our fellow operatives go.

Father: I suppose I could do that, but… I'll cost you.

Numbuh 4: what do you want?

Father: why, your magic scales of course, with them, I'll un-lock the powers of the Shadow games, and use them to rule the world. Of course, if you refuse…

The screen goes half, revealing the trapped S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

Father: … your friends might get a tight squeeze (Evil laugher).

Yugi: (whispering to Numbuh 4) he's after the millennium items?

Numbuh 4: (whispering) he doesn't know about the other ones except my scales.

Yugi: oh.

Meanwhile, in the trapped S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

Numbuh 86: (into communicator) okay, thanks Numbuh 5. (To others) people, we just found out that our worst enemy, Father, has captured us with our own new 2X4 tech weapon.

Edd: well if it's yours, can't you do something about it?

Numbuh 86: (snaps fingers) that's it Double D, that weaponhas a new fail safe system. All we have to do is get out of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, sneak into the ship, and deactivate the Carbonated power Matrix.

Numbuh 362: there are two things wrong with your idea. 1: we don't know how to deactivate it the right way; it could blow us all up. And 2: we don't have the time to learn it now.

Numbuh 86: then we'll need someone who has a photographic memory that can learn it in a short amount of time.

Ed: hey. Double D is smart, maybe he can help you.

Edd: well, I do have a good photographic memory.

Numbuh 86: good. (Gives him a book that said, "Instructions") start reading.

* * *

Scene cut to School Bus ship.

* * *

Father: you have six minutes to give me your answer. And don't try anything funny, or your teammates will turned to tiny pieces. 

The screen goes black.

Lizzie: what are we gonna do Nigee?

Numbuh 1: I... I don't know.

Numbuh 5: don't worry everybody, I just talked to 86, she said they are gonna deactivate the ship's claw.

Tea: so we just wait?

Numbuh 1: that's all we can do.

Yugi: I hope they make it.

Meanwhile, Edd sneaks outside form the trapped S.C.A.M.P.E.R. without anyone knowing, and makes it without falling. He hen slides down into the main computer.

Edd: (into communicator) I'm in.

Numbuh 362: (through communicator) okay, you should see the Carbonated power Matrix, it should be visible.

Edd looks around; he sees a base that shows the tops of twelve soda cans, it was above him.

Edd: okay, I'm above it. Now what?

Numbuh 362: first you must push the red button that's near the base.

Edd does so.

Edd: done.

Numbuh 362: now you must deactivate each power Matrix by popping the tops. Do it one at a time, one will blink three time, that's the one you pop, and repeat on the other eleven.

Edd: affirmative.

The third top Matrix blinks three times, Edd pops the top, the red glowing Matrix/can comes out halve way.

Edd: one down. OH! I can't concentrate at this angle, curse my small physique.

About three minutes passed, and Edd is half way there, the claw starts to let go a bit and Father notices it.

Father: what the…? What's going on? Why is the claw letting go?

Father checks the cameras all around his ship, and then he sees in the main computer. He sees Edd popping the Carbonated Matrix; he's up to number 9.

Edd: (looks at it) Hey! I won free admission to Six Flags! Just one more reason we must survive this.

Father: (Gasp) that teenager! It can't be!

Behind him wasCree who was next to another teenanger in a football uniform.This was Chad, also known as Numbuh 274.He was aformer member of the KND.

Cree: can't be what?

Father: the legendary Numbuh 65.1!

Cree and Chad gasp at this. Meanwhile, Edd was up to Matrix/can number 12, and it blinks three times.

Edd: last one! (Pops top)

The claw let goes, freeing the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., Edd makes in back to the ship.

Father: NO! OPEN FIRE!

A bunch of guns appear on the ship, and they start blasting. The three ships try to avoid them as they try to fight back, with Yugi andhis friends screaming in fear. Just as one missile was about to hit the School bus ship, another missile blows it up. That missile came from an unknown 2X4 ship (that train ship thing); a voice came out of it.

Voice: (deep dark) listen up Father, you best give up and let theist kid go. Or you shall face the Wrath of…

The view-screen shows a boy, he wore the same clothing as Numbuh 2, except he had a black fedora, black gloves, and a black cape, and he had a headset. It was Numbuh 2's little bother Tommy, or as he calls himself…

Tommy: THE TOMMY!

Numbuh 2: Tommy?

Tommy: that's the Tommy.

Yugi: you know him Numbuh 2?

Numbuh 2: he's my little brother.

Tommy: I'm not alone on this one. (Into headset) Ready Mushi?

The scene cuts to another 2X4 ship (another train ship) that appeared next to Tommy's. Inside was a little Japanese girl, she had black hair that was in pigtails, a purple sweater and black pants with sneakers, and another Headset. It was Numbuh 3's little sister; Mushi.

Mushi: ready Tommy.

Tommy: that the Tommy.

Mushi: right, sorry.

The two ships start attacking father's, joining the other three.

Yugi: so Numbuh 2's little Brother and Numbuh 3's little sister are Kids Next Door too?

Numbuh 2: not exactly. You see, my little brother was once a Kid Next Door, but had to quit in order to stop one of Father's evil plans, long story. And as for Mushi, I didn't know she could use 2X4 tech.

The Dog Fight continues for a few hours, (at that time, they are one state away from New York) then Father's ship transforms into an air fortress. Then two metal arms grab Tommy and Mushi's ships.

Father: A-HA-HA-HA! Give up now Kids Next Door, unless you want to see your younger siblings again.

Numbuh 3: MUSHI!

Numbuh 2: NO! TOMMY!

Just then, Yugi's millennium puzzle starts to glow, and the light consumes him.

_YU-GI-OH!_

The puzzle then stops glowing, and Yami Yugi appears. Everyone sees this.

Lizzie: what happen to Yugi?

Numbuh 4: his spirit merged with the spirit of the millennium puzzle.

Yami Yugi: Numbuh 1, is there anyway for me to get to Father's ship?

Numbuh 1: yeah. What are you thinking of?

Yami Yugi: a direct attack.

Everyone looks at each other, then at Yami Yugi.

Numbuh 1: the fastest way would be if we eject you and you land on Father's ship. You'll need some weapons.

* * *

Soon, Yami Yugi was fitted with a few 2X4 tech weapons, and a pair of magnet shoes. He then prepares to be ejected. 

Numbuh 1: I hope you know what you are doing.

Tea: be careful Yugi.

Numbuh 3: make sure Mushi is okay.

Yami Yugi: don't worry everyone, I'll be alright.

Father: so Kids Next Door, What's your answer?

Yami Yugi: this battle is not over yet, Father!

He then pushes the Eject Button, everyone washolding on as airwas escaping to the outside, taking Yami Yugi with it. With the School Bus ship a few level above where Father's ship is, he was able to land on the base of it, and stick to it thanks to the magnet shoes.

Father: What the…?

Tommy: Hey! You're not a Kid Next Door.

Yami Yugi: quite true, but I am a friend of your brother's. Now let get this game on.

His duel disk (which looked a bit like his old one, but with an extra deck slot (fusion cards) that was at the opposite side of the normal deck) Folds into activation, and he draws a card, His millennium puzzle and necklace (that he was wearing) glows and the Anubis eye symbol glows on his forehead.

Yami Yugi: I now summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!

He places the card on the duel disk, and Slifer appeared and wrapped itself around Fathers ship.

Father: what's going on? Cree, Chad, go check it out.

The two Former KND members took the elevator to the outside. They make it to see Yami Yugi using Slifer to crush the ship, hoping that Father would let Tommy and Mushi go. Cree had her face covered in her armor, and Chad's face was hidden under his footballhelmet.

Chad: well, well, what do we have here? A big Kid Next Dork?

Yami Yugi looks where he heard that and sees the two teens, Cree recognized him.

Cree: wait a minute. I know you. You're Yugi Mutou, the highest ranking Duelist in the world.

Yami Yugi: you seem to have me at a disadvantage, who are you?

Cree: The name's Cree and this is Chad, will be the ones to kick your butt.

Yami Yugi: I'd like to see you try.

Unbeknownst to most of everyone in the air, they are already in New York City, Tommy sees the Statue of Liberty.

Tommy: the Statue of Liberty? Where are we?

* * *

Meanwhile on the streets of New York, a group of four sees the sight, a father, his teen son and daughter, and the son's friend. The father had dark skin, black hair, and brown eyes like his kids, Glasses, pants and shoes, a white shirt with a tie and a vet. The daughter (who was the oldest) was in a pink tank top with jeans and sneakers. The son had a yellow sweater with jeans and sneakers, and the friend had white skin, blond hair, glasses, a light blue sweater with a hood, and jeans and sneakers. The father was Robert Hawkins, his daughter was Sharon, his son was Virgil, and Virgil's friend was Ritchie Foley. Also, Ritchie and Virgil have Duel disk that are gold, Black and Blue. 

Robert: amazing. That's what this city is, just amazing.

Virgil: yeah, no Bang Babies here.

Sharon: present company excluded of course. (A/N: Sharon and Robert knows that Virgil and Ritchie are Static and Gear)

Ritchie: uh-Doy!

Sharon: I still can't believe we're here because you two are in this Duel Monster's tournament.

Then they hear a noise that is coming from the sky, they along with a few others look up to see the dog fight, but didn't know it was a dog fight.

Robert: what in Heavens name is that?

Virgil: I don't know, but I think Static and Gear should check it out.

Both he and Ritchie run off into an ally way to change. Meanwhile, Yami Yugi was having trouble with the ninja and the football player. Yami Yugi summoned a few of his low level monsters like Celtic Guardian, his Magnet warriors, ect. But they were no mach for Cree and Chad. They were about to get him until Chad gets knocked out by a kick, it was Joey in his Lord of the Red armor/ monster thing from "Fighting for a friend part three and four."

Yami Yugi: Joey?

Joey: that's right; I couldn't let you do this alone. After all, we're partners.

Yami Yugi: yes we are Joey. (High five's him) now let's take care of them.

The fight continues. Joey was battling Chad, while Yami Yugi was fighting Cree, Yami Yugiusing some of the 2X4 tech weapons Numbuh 1 gave him, and Joeyin his armor. The fight slowly became a bit one-sided; the one side was Cree and Chad. Chad manage to break Joey's Lord of the Red armor and was weaken, Yami Yugi was also feeling weak from the blows Cree gave him.

Chad: well, looks like their dueling days are done for, wouldn't you say Cree?

Cree: yes, it's too bad though, I was hoping to duel him. Oh well.

Cree was about to make the final blow with her Boa stick, but just then, her weapon gets zapped by electricity, and gets knocked away from her. She and Chad look where the shock came from. It was two figures; one that was flying on an electric silver disk, he had dark skin with black hair and brown eyes that was counseled in a white mask with blue goggles. He also has a blue and yellow jacket with gloves, his pants were black with his shirt, and the shirt had a crest that was gold, it was a circle with a lightning bolt through it. The second one was flying on rocket skates, he was a white skinned boy; his clothing was green and white, he had a metal backpack with a red center on it, and a white helmet with a green visor which concealed his face. It was Static and Gear.

Static: your fight is with us now ninja girl.

Cree: who are you guys?

Static: my name's Static, I put a shock to your system.

Gear: Gear's the name, technology's my game.

Joey: Whoa! It's Static and Gear!

Yami Yugi: you know who they are?

Joey: I saw a report about them on the news once.

Then another battle erupted, static faced off with Cree, and Gear was with Chad.

Cree: let's see how you get out of this!

She fires a net from her arm at Static.

Static: watch and learn, honey.

He uses his powers to throw the net back at her, but she jumps out of the way.

Chad: time to blitz this tech geek. (Charges at Gear) YAAAH!

Gear: I think my restraining Zap Cap should handle you.

He throws a silver ballat Chad. It explodes aswires appeared from it and rap themselves around Chad, Trapping him.

Joey: should we help them?

Yami Yugi: I think they can handle it, right now, let's help Tommy and Mushi.

Joey: right.

As the battle with Cree and Static continue, Yami Yugi frees Tommy from the ship, and Joey does the same for Mushi.

Joey: how are we gonna get back to the ship?

Yami Yugi: leave that to me. (To Slifer) Slifer, get us back to the ship.

Slifer (who was still around Father's ship) un-wraps itself a bit and used its tail to reach the School Bus ship, Yami Yugi, Joey walks on the "instant-bridge" Carring the two kids on their backs. They get back with the gang, Static sees this.

Static: they're safe, (to Cree) now to take care of you.

Cree: perhaps another time, sparky. I've got a tournament to get to.

She takes Chad who is still trapped, and enters the ship, Slifer disappears and the ship does so as well (including the Kid in the plane). This leaves only the School Bus ship and the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. in the air. When the ships landed, everyone gave their introductions and thanks.

Yami Yugi: well Static, thanks for the quick rescue.

Static: hey, it's all part of being a superhero.

Numbuh 362: the Kids Next Door gives their thanks too, Static. I hope we work again someday.

Gear: that might be awesome, I look forward to it.

Static: I have a feeling you guys might see that ninja girl again. She said that she had a Tournament to get to.

Yami Yugi: (gasp) the Team World Duel Monsters Tournament, it starts today at 5:00, and it's-

Gear: (interrupting) - 3:45 pm.

Numbuh 5: ninja? Was this ninja wearing red and black armor?

Static: yeah, she was.

Numbuh 5: that was Cree, my sister.

Tristan: your sister is with that creepy shadow?

Numbuh 4: yeah, and she's a strong Duelist. I almost didn't beat her when I dueled her.

Yami Yugi: and I bet that football player is her duel teammate, I think his name was Chad.

Numbuh 2: Chad was once a Kid Next Door, but he turned to Father when he was supposed to have left the Kids Next Door, long story.

Joey: well if she is in the tournament, how are we gonna find her? We didn't see her face.

Gear: nor her teammate's face.

Numbuh 1: don't worry, we'll find them.

Static: well that's a relief. Me and Gear have to get going, we'll see ya when we see ya.

He and Yami Yugi shake hands, then he shakes Numbuh 1's. Then he and Gear flew away.

Joey: now that is awesome.

Duke: cool costumes.

Eddy: alright, let's get this tournament on the road.

Numbuh 2: we should be a few blocks from Madison Square Garden (to Tommy). Tommy, you and Mushi will have to go back home, your not in the tournament.

Tommy: actually, that's why we followed you; we received a letter that shows that we are in your team in this tournament.

Numbuh 5: oh man.

Numbuh 4: well, we could use all the help we can.

Ed: not to mention a Duck.

Edd: what?

Ed: never mind, LET'S DUEL!

Yami Yugi: then to the Team World Tournament we go.

* * *

_**In the next chapter, Team Yugi, Team Kids Next Door and Team Ed meet all the other Duel teams. I'm surprised that no one guessed if there are any Nicktoons in this tournament. Oh well, I am gonna add a few. To find out which ones, keep on reading.** _


	4. The Pre Duel Party

_**Here's chapter 4. This chapter is pretty much introduces all the teams; a list will be at the end of this chapter so you'll see who's here. Also, I should point out that Team Yugi are in their Battle City attire.**  
_

* * *

_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh: _(A/N: the intro card has a few Duel Monster cards like the other two, butthis onehas all of Team Yugi)

Yugi is watchinga DVD he recived.

Man: greeting, if you are watching this, then let me be the first to say, "Congratulations." You and a few others have been selected to enter my exclusive duel monsters Tournament, which I like to call: The Team World Tournament. I am the head of the tournament, you can call me John. Now you're probably wondering "what team are you talking about?" Well, unlike other duel monster tournaments, Team World will have tag-team duels. 2 against 2, 3 on 3, ect. All will be explained in my rule book.

Yugi: whoa. Constant tag team duels?

John: Your lists of teammates are either Duelist you've come across and dueled against, and/or friends you've dueled with or against.

He reads the list and sees that they are all people he is friends with; he is also shocked at who else is there. The list is as follows:

_Yugi Mutou_  
_Seto Kaiba_  
_Joey Wheeler_  
_Mai Valentine_  
_Mako Tsunami_  
_Duke Devlin_  
_Tea Gardner_  
_Serenity Wheeler_  
_Mokuba Kaiba_  
_Tristan Taylor_

Then his phone rings, he answers.

Yugi: um…hello?

Kaiba: Yugi, its Kaiba.

Yugi: let me guess, you got a package for entry to a Duel Monsters Tournament, right.

Kaiba: yes, and I want you to come over to Kaiba Corp. I want to talk about this team thing.

Yugi: what about the others?

Kaiba: I'm calling them too. I'll see you in an hour or so. (Hangs up)

An hour later, The teammates meet up with the Kaiba brothers.

Kaiba: I have been thinking about it, I've decided to go along with the team duel. Ialsohave a small proposition for you all.

Yugi: you mean a deal.

Kaiba: yes. Since team work just isn't my thing, I purpose a truce.

Joey: a truce?

Kaiba: that from now and until the tournament is over; I will act like a team player.

Yugi: … well…alright Kaiba. Well have the truce.

The scene cuts to Team Yugi, Team Ed, and the Kids Next Door are in New York.

Eddy: alright, let's get this tournament on the road.

Numbuh 2: we should be a few blocks from Madison Square Garden.

Ed: LET'S DUEL!

Yami Yugi: then to the Team World Tournament we go.

_Back to story:_

Our story continues with the three teams walking down the street to Madison Square Gardens, and to the Team World Duel Monsters Tournament. The gang were feeling a bit tired from the 20 block walk.

Joey and Mokuba: (dull tone) are we there yet?

Kaiba: (dull tone) just a little further.

Joey and Mokuba: (dull tone) are we there yet?

Kaiba: (dull tone) just a little further.

Joey and Mokuba: (dull tone) are we there yet?

Kaiba: (dull tone) just a little further.

Joey and Mokuba: (dull tone) are we there yet?

Kaiba: (dull tone) just a little further.

Mai: UH! I can't go any further! I need a rest!

Mai finds a bench that's near, and sits down on it. Some of the others sat too, including Joey, Tea and Mokuba while the others stood. Joey soon felt tight on the bench.

Joey: hey! Come on! Quit hoggin' it Mai. (Pushes Mai a bit)

Mai: you're hoggin' it. (Pushes Joey a bit)

Joey: no, you are!

They continue fighting for the better spot, saying "you are" over and over again 'til Numbuh 4 stepped in.

Numbuh 4: SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU! I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK!

They stop.

Numbuh 4: (thinking) I feel like having a hot dog. (Aloud) that's better.

Tommy: I'm tired. How much further is this place, Hoagie?

Numbuh 2: (takes out a map and looks at it) let's see… we were over here, and we walked down this way, so… (Looks at it more carefully) everyone, we are here!

The camera pulls back a few, revealing that the three teams are on at a round building, the top of it says "Madison Square Garden"

Nazz: awesome, man.

Eddy: we're here.

Jimmy: (awestruck) I'm all a tingle.

Numbuh 362: well what are we waiting for? Let's go.

Duke: (looks at watch) it's already 4:00, let's get going before the crowds get here.

Joey: where are the crowds anyway? I hope we're not dueling in the sky again.

They walk to the main gate and showed their passes to the guards, and they entered. They followed the signs in the entrance to two big doors, when they made it there, they came across a familiar face (well, familiar to team Yugi anyway). The man had blond hair that was covered in a U.S.A. flag bandana; he had a leather jacket, brown pants and boots, he also had a Battle City-like duel disk that was Chromed silver.

Joey: (sees him) oh, God. Tell me that's not who I think it is.

Mai: (narrowed eyes) Bandit Keith.

Joey: I told you not to tell me.

Bandit: well, well, well, we meet again Joey Wheeler, and I see you've arrived with company, all the more to take out.

Eddy: what make you think you can beat us Mr. Tough guy?

Numbuh 1: yeah! We've face worst then you.

Joey: why are you even here? This tournament is for duel teams.

Voice: hee-hee-hee. His teammates are right here.

They look to see that behind Bandit Keith are none other then Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor, they too had the same kind of duel disk.

Yami Yugi: Weevil and Rex? You guys are in this too?

Weevil: you bet, and once we out-duel everyone here, we'll be champions again.

Eddy: who are these guys anyway?

Ed: (serous tone) the one with the glasses is Weevil Underwood, an insect Duelist who was a regional champion before Duelist kingdom and Battle City. The one in the Bandana is Bandit Keith, a Machine Duelist who was an intercontinental champion until Duelist kingdom when Joey exposed him as a cheater. And finally the one in the red cap is Rex Raptor, a Dinosaur Duelist who was second place in the regional championship, but he lost in Duelist kingdom as well as Battle City.

Eddy: how do you know this stuff?

Ed: (normal tone) TV eddy.

Bandit Keith: well if you're smart, you'll wise up and quit right now.

Ed: (serous tone) I don't know the meaning of the word!

Weevil: which one? "Quit" or "Smart?" (A/N: ZING!)

Rex and Bandit Keith laughed along with Weevil when he made that joke.

Numbuh 2: (laughing to himself) oh man, I should write that down (takes out a note book and writes).

Edd: very amusing, but we'll see who's laughing when our team is victorious.

Bandit Keith: yeah, yeah, I'll see you losers later.

He, Weevil and Rex enters the two doorways.

Duke: I can see why you guys don't like him.

Numbuh 3: what a jerk.

Mushi: you said it Kuki.

Joey: we'll show him whose boss. Let's do this.

Now Team Yugi, Team Ed, and Team Kids Next Door enter the doors too, and they are shocked at what they see. It didn't look like your average duelist meeting; it looked more like a Party, the D.J. was playing music and all of the Duelist there were dancing (they were all wearing duel disks). Also, some of them looked like they were in costumes, the three teams were confused.

Joey: what the heck is dis?

Eddy: it's a party Joey, what are ya?

Numbuh 1: but why is it a party?

They see another duelist passing by. It was a girl, she had long Black hair that was in a pony tail, green eyes and she had black lipstick. Her skin was slightly pale, and she wore a simple green dress with a green heart-shaped jewel/ pendent around her neck, and black high heeled shoes. Lastly, she had a green black duel disk that was Orichalcos-like (A/N: there are two basic duel disk, Battle City-like, and Orichalcos-like, any other will be explained). They were trying to get her attention.

Yami Yugi: um… excuse me miss.

Girl: (looks at him) can I… help you?

Yami Yugi: is this the place for the Team World Duel Monsters Tournament?

Girl: yes it is.

Joey: then what's with dis party?

Girl: hmm. I guess you missed the memo. This is the pre-duel party that the head of the tournament is holding, one he shows up, he'll announce the beginning of the tournament.

Mako: interesting.

Eddy: I can handle that, come on, Let's Mambo!

Team Ed makes their way to the center of the party, cheering on their way.

Lizzie: come on Nigee, let's dance.

Numbuh 1: I don't see the harm, come on team.

The Kids Next Door join up with Team Ed.

Yami Yugi: (to the girl) by the way, I don't think we've be introduced.

Girl: I'm the captain of Team Go. My name is Shelly Grace.

Yami Yugi: I'm Yugi Mutou, captain of team Yugi.

Shelly: Yugi huh? I've heard much about you.

Duke: why is your team name Go?

Shelly: well actually it's "Team Go", you see, my brothers and I use to be fans of a superhero team with the same name.

Tea: hmm. I don't think I've heard of a superhero team called "Team Go."

Shelly: I wouldn't be surprised; it was a long time ago.

Yami Yugi: well Shelly, I wish you good luck.

Shelly: thanks, you too.

Another fast dance song played.

Joey: let's party!

Tristan: I'm heading to the buffet

Duke: wait for me.

Duke and is about join the others, but then walks over to Shelly.

Duke: (presents his hand) would you care to dance Shelly?

Shelly smacks his hand away.

Shelly: I don't think so (she walked off).

Duke: (smiles) she wants me.

Mako: careful Devlin, you're swimming with the sharks.

Soon everyone was dancing (except a few including Kaiba) to the mix and the beat of the. The teams meet each other; trade a few cards, that thing. And it wasn't long until Yami Yugi bumped into an old friend, Ron Stoppable, he was wearing his mission clothing and an Orichalcos-like duel disk with the KP insignia.

Yami Yugi: Ron? Is that you?

Ron: hey Yugi, I should have expected to see you here. So, who are your teammates?

Yami Yugi: oh there's Joey, Tea, Kaiba, you know the whole gang. They're separated right now.

Ron: same as mine.

Then Kim came by and was next to Ron, she was also in her mission clothing and had the same duel disk as Ron did.

Kim: hey Ron, who are you talking to?

Ron: just Yugi, Kim.

Yami Yugi: Kim? You're with Ron in the tournament? But you don't duel.

Ron: I've been teaching her how.

Kim: that's not all he's been teaching me (does that Tiger growl/purr thing)

Yami Yugi sees this and gets the idea of what she meant.

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) okaaaaaay. I didn't need to hear that.

Yami Yugi: I better find the others, nice talking to you.

Ron: same here.

Meanwhile, Joey was sanding by the wall doing the whole "Wall flower" bit. When he was heading to the buffet, he gets hit in the faced by a hand.

Joey: OW!

Person: oops! Sorry 'bout that man.

Joey: Yeesh. You could poke someone's eye out this that! But apology accepted.

Person: the name's Virgil Hawkins.

Joey: Joey Wheeler (Shakes hands).

Virgil: "Joey Wheeler?" I've heard about you dawg! You're a great duelist, you're up there with the big dogs!

Joey: well, I'm glad I have a fan, so what team are you in.

Virgil: me and friend Ritchie are: Team Hawkins.

Joey: only two of you guys?

Virgil: yeah.

Joey: that's tough. But the again, a lot of team I see are less then five.

Virgil: yeah. But hey, it happens.

Joey: well, I gotta get to the buffet before all the good food is taken. It was nice talking too you, good luck.

Virgil: thanks, I'll see ya when I see ya.

Joey: (walks off) yeah okay- wait a minute.

He turns around to see that he's gone.

Joey: (thinking) hmm. I wonder…NAH!

It was around 4: 45 pm when the music stopped suddenly, a spotlight hit the main stage. It wasn't John but another teen wearing a black suit. This teen was older then John, and his dark brown hair was bleached a bit, he still had dark brown eyes.

Man: greeting everyone, my name is Mike; I am the older brother of John, and Team World Commissioner. We are in 15 minutes before the tournament, my brother will be here to start up the tournament, and explain a new few rules.

Everyone murmurs about this new rules thing.

Mike: but until then, let's keep this party going!

The music continues and a few more teams came by. One team was of three, and they looked like they were wearing beaver costumes. It was a group of two boys and one girl, one of the boys had blond fur with a violet nose, while the other had brown fur with a red nose. And the girl had red/brown hair with a violet nose, the girl was dressed like a female wizard, and there Battle City-like duel disks looked like they were made of wood (the Angry Beavers).  
Another team came, and it was a group of boys and girls, two of the boys were younger then the three girls and one boy (As Told by Ginger). And one other team was none other then Raphael, Alistair, and Valon, Duke sees this.

Duke: uh-oh, those guys are in this? I gotta tell the others.

Duke started to run around, trying to find his teammates; he bumps into a few duelists like a kid that looked Chinese with a red jacket (Jake Long), a gothic girl (Sam from "Danny phantom") and one guy with hair that looked like fire (Hotstreak from "Static Shock"). He then runs into Kaiba.

Kaiba: what's with the rush Devlin?

Duke: look over there.

He point to the three bikers.

Kaiba: they're here?

Duke: yeah, we better find the others to warn them.

Kaiba: you search to the left, I'll check right.

They continue looking for the others, they could barely move because of the fast dance music, and then it slowed down.

Kaiba: thank God, a slow song.

Kaiba was still looking, trying to get through the couples dancing together when he spotted Mokuba. He was dancing with Serenity to the music. Kaiba was shocked at what he saw. He then sees Joey dancing with Mai and gets their attention.

Joey: eh… you want to cut in Kaiba?

Kaiba: two things Wheeler. 1: those Biker guys who were with Dartz are here.

Mai: uh-oh.

Joey: oh snap. And what's number 2?

Kaiba takes his head and turns it to the direction to Mokuba and Serenity dancing, his jaw dropped.

Mai: aw. Isn't that cute? Mokuba is dancing with Serenity. I always thought that they were cute together. Come on Joey, let's keep dancing.

Mai pulls Joey back and they keep dancing. A minute later, the song was over.

Mokuba: (blushing) wow. That was pretty awesome.

Serenity: (blushing) yeah, it was.

Voice: well, isn't this cute?

They turn around to see that Alistair was behind them.

Mokuba: Alistair!

Serenity: you know who this is?

Mokuba: he was the one who wanted Seto's soul during that thing with the seal of Orichalcos.

Alistair: that's right. And I see that your in this tournament as well, I seriously think you won't survive to the semi-finals.

Mokuba: watch yourself Alistair.

Alistair: and who's this? (Walks to Serenity) well hello there. Let me guess, you're his girlfriend.

Serenity: I'm his teammate.

Alistair: well then, how about you honor me with a dance?

Serenity: I rather not.

Mokuba: hey, Leaver her alone.

Alistair: Heh, who's gonna stop me, you?

Kaiba: no, that's my job.

He turns around to see Kaiba, and then Joey, Mai, Duke and Yami Yugi appeared next to him.

Joey: yeah, and no one messes with my little sister. You want a peace of us?

Raphael and Valon appeared next to Alistair.

Alistair: I'd love too (punches hand with fist).

Voice: what is going on here?

Everyone turns around to see the head of the tournament, John. He had a dark blue suit on; the jacket part was open to reveal his blue dress shirt with a tie. And on his belt was what looked like a gold and red belt buckle shaped like a shield with the Anubis eye symbol on it (A/N: what does that tell you?). He looked angry.

John: I am assuming their isn't any trouble, right?

Raphael: there's no trouble here, Right guys?

Alistair and Valon nod in agreement.

John: there better not be, because I don't want to start disqualifying people for harassing others, but I'll do it anyway if I have to.

He then walks up to the stage.

Raphael: we'll finish this in the dueling ring.

Joey: I look forward to it.

John then takes the microphone.

John: sorry about that. But now that everyone is here, I'd like to welcome you all to Team World Duel Monsters Tournament!

Everyone cheers.

John: before we begin, I'd like to explain a bit of the basics of this tournament so in case a few of you are having trouble. The duels here will be of tag team duels, the limit of representatives for a team is five against five, and some whose teams are smaller will have to go for the next number. To make sure you follow my rules, there will be Robot referees stationed all over the dueling areas.

Behind him, the screen shows a robot, it was small robot with a big light bulb on its head, it had referee colors, and a big yellow eyes (A/N: it looks like Robot Jones but as a referee)

John: now, I hope everyone brought their puzzle spheres, if you forgot it or it broke when you got it, my associates will give you a replacement. This is the most important tool you'll need for the tournament, when you win a duel, (the screen behind him shows what he's saying) your dueling opponent's duel disk will have its top part glow. Once that happens, you'll place the puzzle sphere over the glowing area and it shall fold and solve by one twist. With each victory you win, the sphere will solve little by little until it is solved completely, each lost will reverse the one twist. This is how I'll choose the finalist, by how much your sphere is solved, don't worry if you didn't solve yours but your teammates solved theirs, I'll go by how much it is solved.  
Next, you'll noticed that I gave you card sleeves, this is to put on the card of your deck, my duel system will be able to read them, so when you need to search your or your opponents deck in the event of a card effect, it will show holograms of the cards in front of you to pick, so you still won't know what order your cards will be. If you forgot them, my associates will give you replacements.  
I wish to announce that there is a new rule I neglected to give you when you got your packages, it is my three strikes penalty rule.

Everyone mummers at this statement.

John: I noticed that their might be a few duelist who are willing to cheat, if my ref robots catch you cheating or disobeying a rule, it will count as one strike, if you get three strikes in a row of any combination, you are officially disqualified, and removed from the tournament.

Joey: what do you mean, "Any combination?"

John: if you are caught cheating three time in one duel, once in three duels, or any other combos. That's what I mean.

Joey: got it.

John: and I have one more final twist. Although your invitations have leaded you here, this is not where the tournament will be held.

Everyone gets confused at this statement.

Mai: then where is it being held?

John: (chuckles) why do you think I called this "Team World?"

Behind him, the screen shows a blue planet almost like earth, but a bit more different, like it wasn't earth, but more of an earth II.

John: I wish to present to you, Team World, A new planet just outside of our solar system.

Yami Yugi: we're dueling on another planet?

Kaiba: how is that possible?

John: good question, if you'll allow me to explain. You see, I joined up with NASA for an internship awhile back, when it happened.

_Flashback_

John: (voice over) I was helping monitoring a few of our long range satellites, when I found an anomaly outside our solar system.

The memory John looks at a computer screen.

John: what is that? (Yelling) guys! I think I found something!

John: (voice over) it was this planet, and since I made the discovery, I legally owned it.

_Flashback ends_

John: soon I order the planet to be visited, and if needed, Tera-formed. A few years later, all this was possible, and after the tournament, it will be donated when the earth suffers from over-population.

Kaiba: how are we gonna get there if it's another planet?

John: I manage to create transporters from here to the planet. You'll all travel through them.

Just then, a group of 20 chambers appeared behind him. Then John's older brother Mike came on the stage.

Joey: is this safe?

Mike: relaxes, we've tested it, you'll be safe. Now, when I call your team name, you'll come to the stage, enter the cambers behind us, and will instantly be transported. First team: Team Hawkins!

Virgil and Ritchie head up to the stage, Mike directs them to the cambers.

Mike: are you ready?

Virgil: yeah!

Mike pulls the switch, electricity forms around them, and they disappear.

Mike: (listens to ear thing he has) they're there!

Everyone cheers.

Mike: next, Team Beaver!

The three beavers (which everyone thought were costumes) head up to the stage, Mike directs them to the cambers.

Mike: are you ready?

Brown Beaver: Let's do it baby!

Mike pulls the switch, electricity forms around them, and they disappear.

Mike: (listens to ear thing he has) they're there!

Everyone cheers.

Mike: next, Team Kids Next Door!

The Kids Next Door head up to the stage, Mike directs them to the cambers.

Mike: are you ready?

Numbuh 1: ready as we'll ever be.

Mike pulls the switch, electricity forms around them, and they disappear.

Mike: (listens to ear thing he has) they're there!

Everyone cheers.

Mike: next, Team Yugi!

The gang looks worried as they head up to the stage, Mike directs them to the cambers.

Mike: are you ready?

Yami Yugi: (pauses) yes, we are.

Mike pulls the switch, electricity forms around them, and the team noticed that they are at a different place. They climb out of the cambers, and are greeted by another man, he had dark skin, dark brown hair and eyes, and a black suit.

Man: ah! You made it, congratulations. I'm Rob; feel free to Rome around, the other teams will be here soon.

They exit the building to see that it is day time; it was a beautiful place, with small buildings, hotels, stores, and other things you'd find in a regular city, except the groups of Ref-Bots (kind of like Duelist Kingdom, but with more buildings).

Serenity: wow! It's beautiful.

Tea: I agree, maybe this "new planet" thing won't be so bad.

A few minutes later, the other teams started to appear until finally; John and Mike appeared.

John: alright everyone, in five minutes, the tournament will start, so get ready! And remember: Perseverance, Skill, Leadership, and teamwork. These are the four things you need to win at my tournament.

Everyone started to separate from other teams, three minutes passed, and Team Yugi meets up with Team Ed.

Edd: hello Yugi.

Yami Yugi: hi, Double D right?

Edd: right.

Eddy: come on Double D, let's see which group pigeons are we gonna duel first.

Voice: (tough girl like) well, well, look who it is.

The two teams turn around to where the voice came from, and the Eds look on in fear.

Edd: oh no!

Eddy: it can't be!

Ed: IT'S…

* * *

_**Cliff-hanger! To find out what happens, keep on reading. But before I go, here's the list of every duel team and teammates, some might be just bit-characters. If I decide to add more, it will be in earlier fics.**  
_

* * *

1: **Team Yugi**:

_Yugi Mutou_  
_Seto Kaiba_  
_Joey Wheeler_  
_Mai Valentine_  
_Mako Tsunami_  
_Duke Devlin_  
_Tea Gardner_  
_Serenity Wheeler_  
_Mokuba Kaiba_  
_Tristan Taylor_

2: **Team Kids Next Door**:

_Numbuh 1: Nigel Uno_  
_Numbuh 2: Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr._  
_Numbuh 3: Kuki Sanban_  
_Numbuh 4: Wallabee Beatles_  
_Numbuh 5: Abigail Lincoln_  
_Numbuh 86: Fanny Fulbright_  
_Numbuh 362: (unknown)_  
_Lizzie_  
_Mushi Sanban_  
_Tommy Gilligan_

3:** Team Ed**:

_Ed_  
_Edd_  
_Eddy_  
_Kevin_  
_Jonny 2X4_  
_Rolf_  
_Nazz_  
_Sara_  
_Jimmy_

4: **Team Phantom**:

_Danny Fenton(Phantom)_  
_Samantha (sam) Manson_  
_Tucker Foley_

5: **Team Turner**:

_Timmy Turner_  
_A.J._  
_Chester McBadbat_  
_Cosmo_  
_Wanda_  
_Tootie_

6: **Team Possible**:

_Ron Stoppable_  
_Kim Possible_  
_Fleix Renton_  
_Arnold_  
_Helga G. Pataki_  
_Wade Load_  
_Yori_  
_Zita Flores_  
_Tim Possible_  
_Jim Possible_  
_Monique_  
_Will Du_  
_Gerald Johansson_  
_Phoebe Heyerdahl_

7: **Team Orichalcos**:

_Raphael_  
_Alistair_  
_Valon_

8: **Team Neutron**:

_Jimmy Neutron_  
_Carl Wheezer_  
_Cindy Vortex_  
_Libby Folfax_  
_Sheen Estevez_

9: **Team Pickles**:

_Tommy Pickles_  
_Dil Pickles_  
_Chuckie Finster_  
_Kimi Finster_  
_Phil Deville_  
_Lil Deville_  
_Angelica Pickles_  
_Susie Carmichael_

10: **Team Beaver**:

_Daggett Beaver_  
_Norbert Beaver_  
_TreeFlower_

11: **Team Go**: (Spoiler)

_Shego_  
_Hego_  
_Mego_  
_Wego 1_  
_Wego 2_

12: **Team Ishtar**:

_Marik Ishtar_  
_Ishisu Ishtar_  
_Odion Ishtar_  
_Shad_

13: **Team Keith**:

_Bandit Keith_  
_Weevil Underwood_  
_Rex Raptor_

14: **Team Funnie**:

_Doug Funnie_  
_Mosquito (Skeeter) Valentine_  
_Patty Mayonnaise_  
_Chalky Studebaker_  
_Beebe Bluff_  
_Al Sleech_  
_Moo Sleech_  
_Judy Funnie_  
_Connie Benge_

15: **Team Kanker**:

_May Kanker_  
_Marie Kanker_  
_Lee Kanker_

16: **Team Chalk**:

_Rudy Tabootie_  
_Penny Sanchez_

17: **Team Klotz**:

_Roger Klotz_  
_Boomer Bledsoe_  
_Willy White_  
_Ned Cauphee_

18: **Team Dragon**:

_Jake Long_  
_Haley Long_  
_Spud_  
_Trixie_

19: **Team Foutley**:

_Carl Foutley_  
_Robert (Hoodsey) Bishop_  
_Darren Patterson_  
_Macie Lightfoot_  
_Dodie Bishop_  
_Ginger Foutley_

20: **Team Gripling**:

_Blake Gripling_  
_Miranda Killghallen_  
_Ian Richton_  
_Courtney Gripling_

21: **Team XJ9**:

_Jenny (XJ9) Wakemen_  
_Sheldon Lee_  
_Brad Carbunkle_  
_Tucker Carbunkle_

22: **Team Delightful**:

_Cree Lincoln__  
__Chad Dickson__  
__The Delightful Children from Down the Lane (five duelists)___

23: **Team Hawkins**:

_Virgil Hawkins (Static)_  
_Ritchie Foley (Gear)_  
_Adam Evens (Rubberband Man)_  
_Shenice (She-Bang)_  
_Teresa (Talon)_

24: **Team Meta-Breed**:  


_____________Ivan Evens (Ebon)_  
_Francis stone (F-Stop/ Hot Streak)_  
_Shiv_  
_Kangor_  
_Carmen Dillo_  
_Puff_  
_Onyx_  
_Aqua-Maria_

* * *

**That's all for now.**


	5. Team Ed vs Team Kanker

**_Here's chapter 5. A duel happens in this chapter, and the new team rules will be explained (some of them).  
_**

* * *

_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh:_

John: I'd like to welcome you all to Team World Duel Monsters Tournament!

Everyone cheers.

John: I have one final twist. Although your invitations have leaded you here, this is not where the tournament will be held.

Everyone gets confused at this statement.

Mai: then where is it being held?

John: (chuckles) why do you think I called this "Team World?"

Behind him, the screen shows a blue planet almost like earth, but a bit more different, like it wasn't earth, but more of an earth II.

John: I wish to present to you, Team World, A new planet just outside of our solar system.

Yami Yugi: we're dueling on another planet?

John: I ordered the planet to be visited, and if needed, Tera-formed. A few years later, all this was possible, and after the tournament, it will be donated when the earth suffers from over-population.

Kaiba: how are we gonna get there if it's another planet?

John: I manage to create transporters from here to the planet. You'll all travel through them.

Just then, a group of 20 chambers appeared behind him. Then John's older brother Mike came on the stage.

Mike: Now, when I call your team name, you'll come to the stage, enter the cambers behind us, and will instantly be transported. Team Yugi!

The gang looks worried as they head up to the stage, Mike directs them to the cambers.

Mike: are you ready?

Yami Yugi: (pauses) yes, we are.

Mike pulls the switch, electricity forms around them, and the team noticed that they are at a different place.

Man: ah! You made it, congratulations. Feel free to Rome around, the other teams will be here soon.

They exit the building to see that it is day time; it was a beautiful place, with small buildings, hotels, stores, and other things you'd find in a regular city, except the groups of Ref-Bots (kind of like Duelist Kingdom, but with more buildings).

Serenity: wow! It's beautiful.

Tea: I agree, maybe this "new planet" thing won't be so bad.

A few minutes later, the other teams started to appear until finally; John and Mike appeared.

John: alright everyone, in five minutes, the tournament will start, so get ready!

Everyone started to separate from other teams, three minutes passed, and Team Yugi meets up with Team Ed.

Edd: hello Yugi.

Yami Yugi: hi, Double D right?

Edd: right.

Eddy: come on Double D, let's see which group pigeons are we gonna duel first.

Voice: (tough girl like) well, well, look who it is girls.

The two teams turn around to where the voice came from, and the Eds look on in fear.

Edd: oh no!

Eddy: it can't be!

Ed: IT'S…

_Back to story:_

The two team see the group of three girls. The youngest girl had long blond hair, was wearing a white shirt with red shorts, and had two big front teeth. The 2nt girl had short blue hair, wearing blue Eye shadow, and wore a black sleeveless shirt with Green jeans. And the 3rd (and the oldest) Girl (who was the leader) had Red curly hair that covered her eyes; she wore earrings, and had a white top with red polka dots, and blue jeans. Also, they all had Red Base duel disk with a Giant White "K" on it. The Eds knew them as…

Ed, Edd n' Eddy: THE KANKER SISTERS!

Joey: the who?

Edd: the Kanker sisters. May is the blond one, Marie is the one with the blue hair, and Lee is the red head. These girls always bother us, running amok in our town, and they have a crazy infatuation on Ed, Eddy and me.

Lee: if it isn't our boyfriends, the Eds.

Marie and May: (sighing) ain't they dreamy.

Eddy: UH! Why is it that where ever we go, they follow us? (To the Kankers) what are you three doing here!

Lee: (shows her duel disk) what does it look like eddy? We're in the tournament too.

May: yeah. And will win its prize money 1, 2, 3!

Tristan: Prize money?

Duke: don't you remember? The winning team wins $5,000,000 that goes evenly to the teammates.

Tristan: hmm, must have missed that.

Marie: of course, when we win, you Eds will be glad to have some of it… (Pauses) if you three marry us that is.

The three started to laugh in a combination of maniacally, and insane-like.

Mai: are they for real, they are at least 15.

Eddy. They are crazy. (To Kankers) nobody's taking that prize money but us! (Smiles) in fact… We, Team Ed Challenge you three to a three against three duel! If me, Ed and Double D win this duel, you have to never bother us ever again!

Lee: ooh… a challenge! Okay, but if we win, you Eds will have to be our servants for the rest of your lives!

Eddy: …deal!

Ed, Edd: WHAT!

Edd: Eddy, please reconsider! We don't have to duel them!

Eddy: I've made my choice, if we don't duel and beat them, then they'll never leave us alone.

Edd: but-

Ed: (serious tone, interrupting) Eddy is right, Double D. We have to believe we can take any team we can duel, otherwise we won't stand a chance in the semi-finals. So I'm in with Eddy, let's take them out!

Edd: (to himself) cures my teamwork ways. (Aloud) okay, I'm in as well.

Voice: (robotic) then it's agreed!

The three team look to left (to Team Yugi and Ed that is) to see one of John's Ref-Bots running towards them, this one has a number 24 on its chest.

Ref-Bot 24: I am referee Bot 24; I shall referee this team duel, whatever I say goes, is that clear?

The two groups nod.

Ref-Bot 24: Good. Now shuffle and cut your decks as I explain the basic rules.

Ed, Edd n' Eddy and the Kanker sisters walk to each other to shuffle and cut their decks.

Ref-Bot 24: this shall be an official Team World three-on-three tag-team Duel, team Ed vs. Team Kanker. The representative for Team Kanker: May, Marie and Lee Kanker, The Representatives for Team Ed: Ed, Ed n' Eddy.

The two team finish shuffling and cutting their decks, then they walk back a bit to their Duel stands.

Ref-Bot 24: The rules are simple; each Duelist will have 8000 life points. You must defeat all the duelist on the opposing team in order to win, Last team with a surviving duelist wins. Prepare to duel!

Ed, Ed n' Eddy: ACTIVATE HOLO- IMAGERS!

They stick their left hands out, and small devices launch off them, three go to the right, and three go to the left. The three to the right lock together to form a ring, then it sprout glider wings and landing gear. It lands and the wings fold back in, the ring folds half in the direction of the Eds, and it glows a rainbow color, the same happens to the left side. The Eds duel disks folds into activation, and glows the same Rainbow color.  
The Kankers then stick their left hands out, and small devices launch off them, three go to the right, and three go to the left, they do the same thing as the other two. The Kankers duel disks folds differently, the "K" turns over to reveal the same monster, and magic/trap slots as the others, while the bar part of the "K" turns over to reveal the five buttons that activates the traps and Quick-Play magic cards, their duel disks glows the same Rainbow color.

* * *

Meanwhile in the planets atmosphere, and closely in space, a satellite blinks.

Satellite: (female voice) detecting activation of duel system. Opponents: Team Ed vs. Team Kanker.

The information travels to a main building on the near outskirts of the city, it was like a castle, only more futuristic. Inside, John, and his brother mike were watching the duel via computer like Kaiba did in Battle City.

John: hmm. I was hoping that Yugi and his friends would be one of the first to duel.

Mike: this should be interesting.

* * *

Meanwhile at the duel, Team Yugi noticed what was going on around them.

Yami Yugi: look! All the other teams are starting to duel too.

Ref-Bot 24: Team Ed shall be Blue alliance. Team Kanker shall be Red alliance, turn order shall be decided via coin toss.

A giant Holographic coin with one side red, and the other side blue appeared in front of them. It went up twirling, then it came back down spinning on its side, then it went down blue side up.

Ref-Bot 24: Blue alliance: choose the order.

Ed: May will go first, followed by me. Then Marie goes next, and then Double D. Then it will be Lee's turn, followed by Eddy's. Then back to May. (A/N: they are standing in the order they are taking their turns)

Ref-Bot 24: Draw your cards and Begin!

They all draw five cards.

Ed, Edd n' Eddy, May Marie, and Lee: IT'S TIME TO DUEL!

**Ed: 8000**

Edd: 8000

Eddy: 8000

May: 8000

Marie: 8000

Lee: 8000  
  
May: (Draws card) I'll go first!

Eddy: Bring it!

May: I Summon the Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode.

She puts the card on the duel disk, and a normal version of the monster appears in front of her.

**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1050**

May: then I set one card facedown (does so), your move big Ed!

She puts the card in the duel disk, and a large version of the facedown card appears in front of her.

Ed: now it's my turn! (Draws card and looks at it) I set two cards facedown (Does so), next I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode.

He puts the cards on and in the duel disk, and a large version of the facedown cards, and a normal version of the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1700**

Joey: whoa. Did you see that? He summoned a monster weaker then hers in attack mode. Why'd he do that?

Sara: my brother's not the brightest crayon in the box.

Yami Yugi: or maybe he's up to something.

Ed: I end my turn!

Marie: and I begin mine (Draws card). I set one card facedown (Does so) Next I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode.

She puts the cards on and in the duel disk, and a large version of the facedown card, and a normal version of the monster appears in front of her.

**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 900  
**  
Marie: that's all for now, your move Double D.

Edd: affirmative (Draws card), my turn. (Thinking) Ed summoned Alpha, that's my signal to summon the next Greek letter monster. (Aloud) I set two cards as well (Does so), and then I'll summon Beta the Magnet Warrior, in attack mode.

He puts the cards on and in the duel disk, and a large version of the facedown cards, and a normal version of the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1600  
**  
Joey: huh? What the…? That monster is also too weak! And I thought Double D was the smart one.

Kaiba: he is the smart one, Wheeler; don't you recognize a pattern when you see one? So far Ed and Double D have set two cards facedown and each summoned a weak monster in attack mode. They want the Kankers to attack them, so they can spring there traps.

Joey: oh, I see.

Yami Yugi: there's more to it then that Kaiba. Notice what kind of monsters they summoned. Both of them are Magnet Warriors.

Tea: oh yeah! I see.

Duke: see what?

Yami Yugi: if Ed has Alpha, and Double D has Beta, then I'm pretty sure that Eddy has Gamma the Magnet Warrior.

Mako: so what you are saying is that they're trying to bring their strongest monster at the first try.

Yami Yugi: exactly, with all three of the Magnet Warriors, they'll be able to summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior.

Edd: I end my turn.

Lee: then I go (Draws card). May, Marie, a little help?

Marie: of course. Now, by Team World rules, May and I are able to control shift our monsters to out teammate until she chooses to control shift them back. So…

May: Dunames Dark Witch…

Marie: Gemini Elf…

May and Marie: Control shift to Lee and Follow her orders!

The Gemini Elf and Dunames Dark Witch moves to Lee's side of the field.

Lee: now I'll sacrifice both of my teammate's monsters in order to summon, Wingweaver in attack mode.

She puts the card on the duel disk, Gemini Elf and Dunames Dark Witch disintegrate, and the summoned monster appeared in front of her.

**ATK: 2750  
DEF: 2400**

Lee: pretty impressive right? Well lucky for you that according to Team World Rules, I can't attack until everyone makes a move. So, I'll set three cards facedown and end my turn.

She puts the cards in the duel disk, and a large version of the facedown cards appears in front of her.

Eddy: it's my turn now so look out. (Draws card) first I set one card facedown.

He puts the card in the duel disk, and a large version of the facedown card appears in front of him.

Eddy: next I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior.

He puts the card on the duel disk, and a normal version of the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1800**

Eddy: and I'll have him in attack mode.

Joey: you were right Yugi, he does have Gamma.

Lee: you must be stupider then Ed, your monster pails in comparison to my Wingweaver.

Eddy: I know. That's why I have this. (Puts card in duel disk) I now play the magic card: Riryoku!

The magic card is shown on the field; both Gamma and Wingweaver start to glow.

Lee: what's going on here? What's happening to my monster?

Eddy: don't you know? Riryoku give me the ability to take half of one monster's ATK points and adds that half to another. So I take half of Wingweaver's ATK points, and add them to my Gamma.

Marie: not so fast eddy. You forgot about my facedown card, now you are in trouble. I activate magic Jammer!

She pushes a button on her duel disk, and her facedown card flips up.

Marie: all I have to do is send one card from my hand, and your magic card will be negated and destroyed.

Marie takes a card from her hand, and sends it to the graveyard slot of the duel disk. Eddy's magic card started to smoke.

Edd: hold on Marie, looks like you forgot about my facedown cards. Well read it and weep: Seven Tools of the Bandit!

He pushes a button on his duel disk, and his facedown card flips up.

Edd: this works like magic Jammer, except that I pay 1000 life point to use it, and it negates and destroys traps.

**Edd: 7000**

Marie's trap card smokes, and then disintegrates, Leaving Eddy's magic card still in effect.

Wingweaver:  
**ATK: 1375  
DEF: 2400  
**  
Gamma the Magnet Warrior:  
**ATK: 2875  
DEF: 1800  
**  
Eddy: ooh… I'm gonna enjoy this, should I attack Marie and May directly, or attack Lee's monster? (Pretense to think) Gamma; attack Lee's Wingweaver, MAGNET PUNCH!

Gamma's right arm started to spark, and it flew in a rush to Wingweaver.

May: not so fast Eddy, I activate my facedown card, Waboku!

She pushes a button on her duel disk, and her face down card flips up.

May: this trap card will make your Magnet Warrior's attack 0, as in, "it will be negated."

May's words were true, at the second gamma tried to attack, three women in light blue cloaks appear in front of Wingweaver. The middle one raised its hand, and the Magnet Warrior hits an invisible wall.

Lee: looks like your attack failed. (To may) Thanks may.

May: no problem Lee.

Eddy: Grrr… fine! I set a card facedown and end my turn.

He puts the card in the duel disk, and a large version of the facedown card appears in front of him.

May: my turn now (Draws card), and that means your magic card's effect is no more.

Wingweaver:  
**ATK: 2750  
DEF: 2400**

Gamma the Magnet Warrior:  
**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1800**

May: Lee, if you would be so kind…?

Lee: of course. Wingweaver, control shift to May and follow her orders.

Wingweaver moves to May's side of the field.

May: my next move will be a magic card. (Puts card in duel disk) Malevolent Nuzzler.

The magic card is shown on the field; Wingweaver starts to glow.

May: this Equip magic card can increases my monster's ATK points by 700.

**ATK: 3450  
DEF: 2400**

Lee: but that's not all, I'll activate two of my facedown cards.

She pushes two buttons on her duel disk, and her facedown cards flip up.

Lee: Graceful Dice and Skull dice.

An angel holding a blue die appears from Graceful dice, while a devil like thing holding a red die appears from skull die.

Lee: Graceful dice multiplies my monster's ATK points by what number rolls, while skull dice divides your monster's ATK points by what number rolled.

The angel and devil throw their dice and they roll the red lands on two while the blue-

Edd: sorry Lee, but I now activate this:

He pushes a button on his duel disk, and his facedown card flips up.

Edd: my own magic Jammer. Sorry, but it looks like your fairy won't be getting any stronger.

Edd takes a card from his hand, and sends it to the graveyard. Lee's magic card started to smoke, then it disintegrates.

Lee: no, but your monsters will be getting weaker:

Alpha the Magnet Warrior:  
**ATK: 700  
DEF: 1700**

Beta the Magnet Warrior:  
**ATK: 850  
DEF: 1600**

Gamma the Magnet Warrior:  
**ATK: 750  
DEF: 1800**

May: Wingweaver; Attack Alpha the Magnet Warrior!

The Fairy raises her hands, and they start to glow.

Ed: nice try!

He pushes a button on his duel disk, and his facedown card flips up.

Ed: but I activate my Fairy Box Trap card.

Alpha is then covered in a box with six holes on the top. Wingweaver shoots an energy beam in the hole at the top right, but Alpha comes out of the hole in the bottom left.

May: what just happened?

Ed: my Fairy Box just happened. When you attack, it will be at one if these holes at random. If you hit an empty hole, then the attack dose nothing, but if you hit the right hole, attack damage will be normal.

May: so, I missed?

Ed: you bet.

Duke: wow. That was a pretty close save.

Kevin: this dork always saves himself like this.

May: fine, I end my turn.

Eddy: before I let Mono-Brow take his turn I'll play this:

He pushes a button on his duel disk, and his facedown card flips up.

Eddy: Solemn Wishes. Now Ed, Draw!

Ed: right (Draws card).

Eddy's trap glowed; it looked like it was raining glitter on Ed.

**Ed: 8500**

Mako: how did Ed get 500 life points?

Kaiba: Solemn Wishes can increase the card holder's life points by 500 for every card he draws. And according to Team World rules, they can transfer the card's effect to another teammate, or the card can affect all of them.

Mai: so that would mean that the Eds would each get 500 life points when they draw.

Yami Yugi: or they can split it into three equal shares.

Joey: what?

Yami Yugi: according to Team World rules, when there is a card that has to do with an increase or decreases of life points, a duelist can take the whole number, and split it between two, more duelist, or all the duelist.

Marie: come on big Ed, make your move! I want to take my turn!

Edd: patience Marie, you know a good strategy takes time.

Eddy: if it's from lumpy, then it might take a long time.

Edd: Eddy! We should be more encouraging.

Ed: Alright! First I pay 500 life points to keep Fairy Box on the field.

**Ed: 8000**

Ed: now to make my move. Now that we have all three of our Magnet Warriors on the field, we can now do this:

Ed Edd n' Eddy: MONSTER TRANSFORM!

Alpha, Beta, and Gamma brake up into small pieces.

Marie: what is going on?

Ed: our monsters are transforming, combining to one another to make one of our most powerful monster.

The pieces all come together to form one big monster.

Ed: we now summon…

Ed Edd n' Eddy: VALKYRION THE MAGNA WARRIOR!

The monster finishes transforming and lands on Ed side of the field.

**ATK: 3500  
DEF: 3850  
**  
Tristan: well Yugi, when you're right, you're right. They were gonna summon that monster.

Duke: and talk about cutting it close. The Kanker's Wingweaver is weaker then Valkyrion by 50 ATK points.

Kaiba: it won't really do much damage to their life points, but it will get rid of that Wingweaver.

Yami Yugi: the damage would go to Lee because it was her that summoned Wingweaver.

Tea: but if Valkyrion gets destroyed, who would take damage?

Mai: I think Ed would, because he had the card needed to summon Valkyrion, right?

Joey: that right Mai, if a monster is destroyed, damage would go to the one that summoned it.

Ed: now Valkyrion; attack the Wingweaver, MAGNET SWORD!

Valkyrion raised its sword up high, it sparked electricity. Then it flew in a rush to the Wingweaver, slashed her with its sword, and destroying it.

Edd: and according to Team World rules; Lee takes life point damage because she was the one who summoned Wingweaver.

**Lee: 7950**

Ed: I end my turn by setting one card facedown, your turn Marie.

He puts the card in the duel disk, and a large version of the facedown card appears in front of him.

Marie: (Draws card and looks at it) I set three cards facedown and end my turn.

She puts the cards in the duel disk, and a large version of the facedown cards appears in front of her.

Edd: then I go now (Draws card).

Eddy: my trap card's effect goes to Double D now.

Eddy's trap glowed; it looked like it was raining glitter on Edd.

**Edd: 7500**

Edd: thank you eddy. Ed?

Ed: right! Valkyrion, control shift to Double D and follow his orders.

Valkyrion moves to Edd's side of the field.

Edd: thank you Ed. first things first, I'll summon Slate Warrior in attack mode.

He puts the card on the duel disk, and a normal version of the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 400  
**  
Edd: then I'll set one card facedown.

He puts the card in the duel disk, and a large version of the facedown card appears in front of him.

Edd: and now Valkyrion and Slate Warrior; attack Lee's life points directly!

Both Slate Warrior and Valkyrion rush towards Lee in an effort to attack.

Combined Monster Strength:  
**ATK: 5400  
**  
Marie: nice try Double D!

She pushes a button on her duel disk, and her face down card flips up.

Edd: (Gasp) "A Hero Emerges" Trap card?

Marie: that's right, now your attack is stopped, and you must choose a card in our hands

As she's saying this; holographic images of the team's cards in their hands appear in front of them.

Marie: but I think I'll have the Trap effect only me.

All but one card on Marie's side of the field disappears.

Tristan: Huh? Can she do that?

Kaiba: yes she can Tristan. According to Team World rules: a card that involves a players hand can either affect one or all the teammate's hands.

Edd: (thinking) the card in her hand must be a monster. There's no was she would activate that card for her if she only had a magic or trap card there for me to choose. (Aloud) okay Marie, I know that the one card you have is a monster, so get it over with. I choose that card.

Marie: you are so right Double D, it is a monster.

The card turns around to reveal an effect monster card.

Marie: Harpie's Pet Dragon in defense mode!

The Dragon appears in front of her with its arms/wings covering itself.

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 2500**

Joey: she has a Harpie's Pet Dragon too?

Edd: nice attempt Marie. But your Dragon's DEF points are too low to survive Valkyrion's Magnet Sword. Valkyrion, destroy Harpie's Pet Dragon!

Valkyrion raised its sword up high, it sparked electricity. Then it flew in a rush to Harpie's Pet Dragon.

Lee: activate facedown card!

She pushes a button on her duel disk, and her face down card flips up.

Lee: Dark Spirit of the Silent!

Eddy: what does that card do?

Ed: Dark Spirit of the Silent changes what monster that attacks them.

Lee: right you are big Ed. instead of Valkyrion attacking Harpie's Pet Dragon, it will be Slate Warrior.

Valkyrion goes back to Edd, and then Slate Warrior rushes to Harpie's Pet Dragon.

Marie: now I activate my other facedown card!

She pushes a button on her duel disk, and her face down card flips up.

Marie: my Destruction Punch trap card will destroy your Slate Warrior when it attacks a monster that has a stronger DEF points then his ATK points.

Slate Warrior prepares to punch Harpie's Pet Dragon, but the Dragon hits Slate Warrior with its arm/wing, and Slate Warrior is destroyed.

**Edd: 6900**

Edd: instead of me trying to attack you with our Magna Warrior and you defending yourselves with another one of your traps, I'll set another card facedown (does so). And next on my agenda: (To Valkyrion) Valkyrion, control shift to eddy and follow his orders!

He puts the card in the duel disk, and a large version of the facedown card appears in front of him. Then Valkyrion moves to Eddy's side of the field.

Edd: my turn has ended.

Lee: then is my turn now. (Draws card, she looks at it a chuckles) this is perfect!

Joey: I'm guessing she just drew a good card.

Mokuba: and that's not good for the Eds.

Lee: you Eds are in trouble now!

Ed: that's what you think!

He pushes a button on his duel disk, and his face down card flips up.

Ed: I've activated Drop Off. Now you must send the card you just drew to the graveyard.

Lee: (puts card she drew in the graveyard) thank you Ed.

Ed: why are you thanking me?

Lee: (chuckles) because the card I drew wasn't that good.

Eddy: but you just said-

Lee: I was bluffing, and your friend fell for it.

Marie: now I'll activate my facedown card.

She pushes a button on her duel disk, and her face down card flips up.

Marie: Jar of Greed! Now Lee can draw one more card from her deck.

Lee: thank you Marie. (Draws card, she looks at it a chuckles) now this is a good card. First, I'll summon a Harpie Lady in attack Mode.

She puts the card on the duel disk, and a normal version of the monster appears in front of her.

**ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1400**

Mai: huh. I would have expected them to have a Harpie lady.

Marie: (to her monster) Harpie's Pet Dragon, Control shift to Lee and Follow her orders!

The Dragon moves to Lee's side of the field.

Lee: now I switch the Dragon to attack mode. And thanks to its effect, it gains an additional 300 ATK points for every Harpie Lady on the field.

The Harpie Lady goes near the Dragon and takes the chain around its neck.

Harpie's Pet Dragon:  
**ATK: 2300  
DEF: 2500**

Lee: my next move will be a magic card. (Puts card in duel disk) Elegant Egotist!

The magic card is shown on the field.

Lee: this card allows me to special summon a "Harpie Lady Sisters" card when there is a Harpie Lady on the field.

Lee's Deck glows, then a single card pops out of it and Lee takes it. She puts the card on the duel disk, and normal versions of three Harpie Ladies appear in front of her.

**ATK: 1950  
DEF: 2100**

Mai: this is nuts! It's like seeing my deck used by another person.

Lee: my Dragon gets another 300 ATK points.

The Harpie Lady Sisters go near the Dragon and they take the chain around its neck.

Harpie's Pet Dragon:  
**ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2500**

Lee: now to rid the field of that Magna Warrior. And I have just the card to do it. (Puts card in duel disk) Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation!

The magic card is shown on the field; Harpie lady, Harpie Lady Sisters, and Harpie's Pet Dragon starts to glow.

Ed: what is that?

Lee: this magic card can only work if there is a card on our side of the field with "Harpie" in its name. When that happens, our Harpie monsters are able to destroy all the monsters on your side of the field.

The three (or five if you will) Harpie monsters fly upwards, and they form a Flaming Phoenix. The Phoenix then rushes towards Valkyrion the Magna Warrior and Valkyrion gets destroyed, the Harpie monster return back to normal and back to Lee.

Edd: No! Our Magna Warrior!

Lee: not only that, but whatever attack points the destroyed monster had gets deducted from your life points. And since Ed had the card needed to summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, he receives damage.

**Ed: 4500**

Lee: now that you are free of monsters on the field, I'll go for your life points. Harpie lady, Harpie Lady Sisters, and Harpie's Pet Dragon; attack Ed's life point directly!

The three (or five) monsters rush towards Ed.

Combined Monster Strength:  
**ATK: 5850**

Yami Yugi: oh no! There combine strength will take Ed out of the duel!

Lee: there's no way out this time!

Edd: stop right there Lee!

He pushes a button on his duel disk, and his face down card flips up.

Edd: Marie's not the only one who can manipulate the powers of the "A Hero Emerges" Trap card.

As he's saying this; holographic images of the team's cards in their hands appear in front of them. Then, all but one card on Edd's side of the field disappears.

Edd: now your attack has stopped, and you must choose the card in my hand!

Lee: fine, I choose that card!

Edd: the card you chose is a monster.

The card turns around to reveal an effect monster card.

Edd: Kazejin, in Attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2800**

Edd: just try attacking it!

Lee: oh I will, you shouldn't have summoned it in attack mode

Joey: that's weird. Where have I seen that card before?

Lee: Harpie's Pet Dragon, Attack Double D's Monster!

The Dragon breathed fire, and shot it at Kazejin.

Edd: Kazejin; activate your card effect! DRANING WIND!

Kazejin breathed out a strong gust of wind at Harpie's Pet Dragon, which weakened the fire breath a bit and damaged Harpie's Pet Dragon in the process.

Harpie's Pet Dragon:  
**ATK: 0  
DEF: 2500**

Lee: WHAT THE…?

Edd: Kazejin, destroy Harpie's Pet Dragon!

Kazejin then shot a strong beam of wind at Harpie's Pet Dragon, thus destroying it.

**Marie: 5600  
**  
Marie: What happened?

Lee: how did our monster lose all of its ATK points?

Edd: because of my monster's card effect. Kazejin is able to drain an opposing monster's ATK points by 0 when I choose too, and I chose to do it while you were attacking it. Unfortunately, this effect can only be used once.

Kaiba: that was quite clever. He let Lee fall into a false sense of security by attacking a monster that seemed weak, only to find out that her monster became the weak one.

Duke: you've got to admit, that was pretty cool.

Lee: I end my turn.

Eddy: and I begin mine (Draws card). Now my Solemn Wishes trap card affects me.

Eddy's trap glows; it looked like it was raining glitter on Eddy.

**Eddy: 8500**

Eddy: to begin my strategy; I'll summon the Goblin of Greed, in attack mode.

He puts the card on the duel disk, and a normal version of the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1800**

Marie: watch out girls, he's up to something.

Eddy: my next move will be a magic card. (Puts card in duel disk) Guardian Treasure!

The magic card is shown on the field.

Eddy: this continuous magic card allows me to draw two cards, but I have to send the cards in my hand to the graveyard first, and in exchange, I can draw two cards when I take my turn for the remainder of the duel.

Then his Goblin of Greed starts to glow.

Eddy: but I won't need to throw away my hand, thanks to Goblin of Greed's card effect. As long as this guy stays face up on my side of the field, I won't need to discard from my hand at a cost.

Eddy then draws two cards and the same raining glitter appears on him.

**Eddy: 9000  
**  
Eddy: next I'll activate this:

He pushes a button on his duel disk, and his face down card flips up.

Eddy: Ultimate Offerings. This continuous trap card allows me to do an extra normal summon at a cost of 500 life points for each monster I summon, so I'll summon one more monster in attack mode.

**Eddy: 8500  
**  
He puts the card on the duel disk, and a normal version of the monster appears in front of him.

Eddy: meet my Spirit of the Pot of Greed.

**ATK: 100  
DEF: 100  
**  
Mako: what's Eddy thinking playing a weak monster like that?

Serenity: maybe it has a card effect.

Duke: it does look like an effect monster card.

Lee: did you and Ed switch brains today? That monster can't do anything compared to our Harpies.

Eddy: it won't need to, because he'll help me get more cards.

Lee: what are you talking about?

Eddy: watch and learn, Lee Kanker. My next move is the Pot of Greed Magic card (Puts card in duel disk).

The magic card is shown on the field; Spirit of the Pot of Greed glows.

Eddy: as always, Pot of Greed allows me to draw two cards.

Eddy then draws two cards and the same raining glitter appears on him.

**Eddy: 9000**

Eddy: but since I have Spirit of the Pot of Greed face up in attack mode, I get to draw one more card, giving me quite a power boost form my other trap card, Solemn Wishes (Laughs wickedly).

Eddy then draws one card and the same raining glitter appears on him.

**Eddy: 9500  
**  
Mokuba: whoa! This is nuts, the duel is at its second round and so far: Ed, Double D, Marie and Lee lost some of their life points, May hasn't lost any, and Eddy has the most life points.

Jonny: that's usually Eddy's strategy.

Tristan: what is?

Nazz: Drawing cards and gaining life points.

Eddy: here comes another Magic card (Puts card in duel disk) Cost Down.

The magic card is shown on the field.

Joey: I forget, what's that card do?

Kaiba: Cost down allows Eddy to downgrade all the monsters in his hand by two stars. That way, any high level monster he has will be easier to summon.

Eddy: thanks to this card, all I need to do is sacrifice one monster, I.E. my Spirit of the Pot of Greed to summon this:

**Eddy: 9000**

He puts the card on the duel disk, Spirit of the Pot of Greed disintegrates, and a large version of the monster appears in front of him.

Eddy: my all powerful Suijin!

**ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2400**

Joey: where have I seen that card before? (Thinks for a moment, then snaps fingers) THAT'S IT!

Yami Yugi: what's it?

Joey: where I've seen those cards before.

_Flashback_

Joey: (Voice Over) it was back at duelist kingdom, when we was dueling those Paradox Brothers.

Dox just took his turn and drew a card.

Dox: AH! The third piece, this will seal there fate.

Para: hmm. The third piece, for which we create, a creature that will…

Para and Dox: Annihilate!

Dox Places Kazejin on the hologram Game mat and one Chinese box appears next to two others. The three boxes shake and out comes three lights.

Para and Dox: Elements of thunder, water and wind. Suijin, Sanga, Kazejin begin. Meld your powers in eternal light; show thesis fools your unstoppable might. GATE GUARDIAN!

Joey: (Voice Over) those cards; Suijin and Kazejin, they're part of the Gate Guardian.

_Flashback ends_

Yami Yugi: that's right; they are parts of the Gate Guardian.

Duke: and I'll bet Ed has the other piece: Sanga of the Thunder.

Eddy: Suijin; attack the Harpie Lady, TIDAL SURGE ATTACK!

Suijin opened its mouth and blasted a thick stream of water, hitting Harpie lady and destroying her.

**Lee: 6750**

Eddy: I end my turn. YES! We're gonna win this duel.

May: hold your horses Eddy, it's not over yet. (Draws card, looks at it) oh, this is perfect.

Edd: what is?

May: you'll find out lamb chop. I play this magic card: (Puts card in duel disk) Monster Reborn!

The magic card is shown on the field.

May: I'll bring back a monster from your graveyards. Say hello to your Valkyrion the Magna Warrior.

The magic cards glows, so dose Ed's Graveyard. A beam of light comes out of it and it forms into the monster on May's side of the field.

**ATK: 3500  
DEF: 3850**

Edd: Oh…what a setback!

May: I'll equip your monster- or should I say my monster with the Ax of Despair Magic card, (Puts card in duel disk) making it 1000 ATK points stronger. Now Valkyrion; destroy your former master by attacking his life points directly with your Magnet Sword!

**ATK: 4500  
DEF: 3850**

Valkyrion raised its sword up high, it sparked electricity, and also it received a wooden Ax in its other hand. Then it flew in a rush to Ed.

May: There's no way out this time!

Eddy: that's what you think! (To Suijin) Suijin, Defend Ed!

Suijin rushed in front of Ed, ready to take the blow.

* * *

**What will happen to Ed? Will the Kanker Sisters beat Team Ed? Keep Reading and find out.**


	6. Gate Guardian and Valkyrion the Magna Wa...

_**Here's the final chapter of this Fic. The continuing story of Team World will be in other titles.**  
_

* * *

_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh_: 

Ed Edd N' Eddy: THE KANKER SISTERS!

Eddy: what are you three doing here?

Lee: (shows her duel disk) what does it look like eddy? We're in the tournament too.

May: yeah. And will win its prize money 1, 2, 3!

Eddy: Nobody's taking that prize money but us! (Smiles) in fact… We, Team Ed Challenge you three to a three against three duel! If me, Ed and Double D win this duel, you have to never bother us ever again!

Lee: oh… a challenge! Okay, but if we win, you Eds will have to be our servants for the rest of your lives!

Eddy: …deal!

* * *

The scene cuts to beginning of the third round. 

May: I play this magic card: (Puts card in duel disk) Monster Reborn!

The magic card is shown on the field.

May: I'll bring back a monster from your graveyards. Say hello to your Valkyrion the Magna Warrior.

The magic cards glows, so dose Ed's Graveyard. A beam of light comes out of it and it forms into the monster on May's side of the field.

**ATK: 3500  
DEF: 3850**

Edd: Oh…what a setback!

May: I'll equip your monster- or should I say my monster with the Ax of Despair Magic card (Puts card in duel disk). Now Valkyrion; destroy your former master by attacking his life points directly with your Magnet Sword!

**ATK: 4500  
DEF: 3850  
**  
Valkyrion raised its sword up high, it sparked electricity, and also it received a wooden Ax in its other hand. Then it flew in a rush to Ed.

May: There's no way out this time!

Eddy: that's what you think! Suijin, Defend Ed!

Suijin rushed in front of Ed, ready to take the blow.

_Back to story, score so far:_

**Ed: 4500 **

**Edd: 6900**

**Eddy: 9000**

**May: 8000**

**Marie: 5600**

**Lee: 6750**

Valkyrion was about to attack Eddy's Suijin which was in front of Ed. Ref-Bot 24 was still Referring while the rest of Team Ed as well as Team Yugi look on with a mixture of fear, and anticipation.

Ed: FAIRY BOX; CONCEAL SUIJIN!

Suijin is then covered in a box with six holes on the top.

Ed: let's see you hit Suijin now.

May: I will. Valkyrion; attack the top middle hole!

Valkyrion aims its sword at the top middle hole. Before it attacks the hole, Suijin appears out of it.

Edd: oh dear! She got the right hole.

May: destroy Suijin now!

Valkyrion raised its sword up high, it sparked electricity.

Eddy: Suijin; activate your card effect! CLEANSING WATER!

Suijin opened its mouth and blasted a thick stream of water, hitting Valkyrion and short circuiting its sword in the process.

Valkyrion the Magna Warrior:  
**ATK: 0  
DEF: 3850**

May: WHAT THE…?

Suijin's water blast then destroys Valkyrion.

**May: 5500**

May: but how?

Eddy: Suijin has the same card effect as Kazejin. Draining the ATK points of a monster whenever I choose, and the effect can only be done once. Now if you are finished with your turn, I think Ed wants to move.

May: I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn.

She puts the cards in the duel disk, and a large version of the facedown cards appears in front of her.

Ed: I go now. (Draws card)

Eddy: solemn wishes now transfers to Ed.

Eddy's trap glowed; it looked like it was raining glitter on Ed.

**Ed: 5000**

Ed: I pay 500 life points to keep Fairy Box on the field.

**Ed: 4500**

Ed: my next move will be the Pot of Greed Magic card (Puts card in duel disk).

The magic card is shown on the field.

Ed: it allows me to draw two cards.

Ed then draws two cards and the same raining glitter appears on him.

**Ed: 5000**

Ed: then I play another magic card (Puts card in duel disk).

The magic card is shown on the field.

Ed: Fissure! This card destroys the weakest monster on my opponent's side of the field.

The ground crumbles under the Harpie Lady Sisters. They fall in, thus being destroyed.

Ed: another magic card (Puts card in duel disk) my own Monster reborn.

The magic card is shown on the field.

Ed: and like you did: I'll bring back my Valkyrion the Magna Warrior.

The magic cards glows, so dose Ed's Graveyard. A beam of light comes out of it and it forms into the monster on his side of the field.

**ATK: 3500  
DEF: 3850**

Ed: with nothing to defend you except your facedown cards, I can cause serious damage to your life points. But instead of attacking you now, I'll play my last two cards (Puts cards in duel disk).

The magic cards are shown on the field.

Ed: two "Nobleman of Extermination" magic cards.

May: what do those do?

Ed: with one; I can destroy a magic or trap card that is on the field and remove it from play. But with two, I'll double the lost and rid the field of both facedown cards.

Kaiba: interesting.

Yami Yugi: what is?

Kaiba: Nobleman of Extermination has two effects. One is that it destroys a magic or trap card that's on the field and remove it from play, the other would depend if the card in question is a trap card.

Joey: why's that?

Kaiba: if it is a trap card, then both duelists would have to remove the same trap that was destroyed from both of their decks and from play.

Duke: I don't think Ed has to worry, not a lot of duelists carry the same kind of trap cards.

Tristan: do they?

Ed: now my magic cards; destroy May's facedown cards.

A sword from each card and hits both of May's facedown cards. One was a "Monster recovery" magic card, and the other was a trap card: Fairy Box. The Eds, the rest of their team, and Team Yugi (except Kaiba) gasp at this.

Kaiba: you were saying Devlin?

May: HA! Now your Fairy Box is destroyed too, along with any other copies we have in our decks.

Ed: but according to Team World rules: I can choose if it will affect only both of us, all of us or any two opposing duelist. So I choose only you and me, and for your information: I only had one Fairy Box trap card.

May: as do I big Ed.

Ed: on with the attack then. (To Valkyrion) Valkyrion; attack May's life points directly!

Valkyrion raised its sword up high, it sparked electricity. Then it flew in a rush to May, she guarded herself with her duel disk and Valkyrion slashed it with its sword.

**May: 2000**

Ed: before I end my turn, I'll activate Valkyrion's card effect. DISASSEMBLE!

Valkyrion glows, then it break up into a bunch pieces that form back to Alpha, Beta, and Gamma the Magnet Warriors. The three monsters go back to the duelist they were summoned by, Alpha by Ed, Beta by Edd, and Gamma by Eddy.

Alpha the Magnet Warrior:  
**ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1700**

Beta the Magnet Warrior:  
**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1600**

Gamma the Magnet Warrior:  
**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1800**

Ed: now we're back with our Magnet Warriors. And that's all for my turn.

Marie: my turn (Draws card). Yes! I play card of Sanctity (Puts cards in duel disk).

The magic card is shown on the field.

Marie: now we each draw until we each have six cards in our hands.

Everyone draws and now everyone has six cards. Eddy's trap glows; it looked like it was raining glitter on him.

**Eddy: 9500**

Eddy: don't forget about my trap card. Now I have another 500 life points.

Marie: yeah, yeah. First I'll set two cards facedown, and next I'll summon the Unfriendly Amazon, in attack mode.

She puts the cards on and in the duel disk, and a large version of the facedown cards, and a normal version of the monster appears in front of her.

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1000**

Marie: Amazon; destroy Ed's Alpha the Magnet Warrior!

The Unfriendly Amazon rushes towards Alpha with her sword ready to strike.

Edd: Not so fast May! You forgot about my facedown card. And now it's goning tocost you.

He pushes a button on his duel disk, and his face down card flips up.

Edd: Divine Wind!

A wind barrier appears in front Alpha, and Unfriendly Amazon hits it with her sword. But the wind takes the sword and it's spinning around in the wind.

Marie: What is going on!

Edd: Divine Wind allows me to take the attack you made and throw it back at your life points. Plus as an added bonus: it doubles the strength.

Marie: What!

Joey: Let's see. Marie attacked with Unfriendly Amazon, which has an ATK of 2000. So with Divine Wind…

Kaiba: Don't hurt yourself Wheeler. It means that now that ATK will be 4000 at her life points.

The sword that Unfriendly Amazon had is still spinning around in the wind.

Edd: I think I'll re-direct the attack to May!

The sword is now shot out of the wind barrier and rushes towards May.

ATK: 4000

May guards herself with her duel disk and the sword strikes the base of it. The force of the sword knocked May back a bit and she fell on the ground with a "ouch."

**May: 0**

Ref-Bot 24: May's life points are 0, she is out of the current duel. The turn order will be as followed: When Eddy finishes his turn; it will be Ed's turn, then Marie's, and so forth.

Eddy: ALRIGHT! One down, two to go!

Joey: alright Eds!

Kevin: hoo-rah! The dorks finally did something right for once.

Marie: you won't be so lucky next time, I end my turn!

Edd: and so begins mine (Draws card).

Eddy: my trap card's effect goes to Double D again.

Eddy's trap glows; it looked like it was raining glitter on Edd.

**Edd: 7400**

Edd: thanks again Eddy, now to take care of you Marie. I'll summon a monster in attack mode.

He puts the card on the duel disk, and a normal version of the monster appears in front of him.

Edd: Shadowknight Archfiend.

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1600**

Edd: now for my assault. Kazejin; destroy the Unfriendly Amazon!

Kazejin then shot a strong beam of wind at the Unfriendly Amazon, thus destroying it.

**Marie: 5200**

Edd: Shadowknight Archfiend, Beta the Magnet Warrior; attack Marie's Life points directly.

Both of Edd's monsters rush towards Marie in an effort to attack her.

Combined Monster Strength:  
**ATK: 2700**

Marie: activate facedown card!

She pushes a button on her duel disk, and her face down card flips up.

Marie: Scapegoat!

Four little goats (one pink, one white, one blue, and one yellow) appear in front of her. Just then Ref-Bot 24 makes a noise similar to a whistle blowing.

Ref-Bot 24: REPLAY!

Joey: what? What replay?

Ref-Bot 24: now that the number of monsters on Marie's side of the field had changed. Edd "Double D" has to stop his current attack and choose a target again.

Joey: why's that? When I use Scapegoat, my opponent just attacks one of them at random.

Yami Yugi: it's a tournament rule Joey. Even if it's a monster token, any monster summoned during an attack, a replay occurs. The attacker has to choose a target again. And in this case, Double D has to target a sheep token instead of Marie's life points.

Edd: clever, quite clever. Shadowknight Archfiend attacks the pink one, while Beta the Magnet Warrior attacks the white one.

Both of Edd's monsters rush towards the two sheep tokens he said, they destroy the two tokens.

Edd: I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn.

He puts the cards in the duel disk, and a large version of the facedown cards appear in front of him.

Lee: I guess it's my turn now (Draws card). I'll summon Panther Warrior in attack mode.

She puts the card on the duel disk, and a normal version of the monster appears in front of her.

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1600**

Lee: Marie, if you would be so kind?

Marie: Scapegoats; control shift to Lee and follow her orders.

The two sheep tokens moves to Lee's side of the field.

Lee: before I make my attack, I'll play this magic card (Puts card in duel disk).

The magic card is shown on the field.

Lee: Harpie's Feather Duster!

Wind with feathers comes from the card. It hits both of Edd's Facedown cards, as well as Eddy's two trap cards and magic card, thus destroying them.

Eddy: Hey! What just happened!

Lee: Harpie's Feather Duster destroys all magic and trap cards that are on my opponents side of the field. Since this is a team duel, it affects all of my opponents.

Edd: so Eddy lost his trap a magic cards and I lost my facedown cards.

Lee: correct. Now, I'll sacrifice one in order to have Panther Warrior to attack.

The yellow sheep token disintegrates, and the magical energy it left behind goes into Panther Warrior.

Lee: Panther Warrior; attack Alpha the Magnet Warrior!

Panther Warrior rushes towards Alpha the Magnet Warrior and slashes it with its sword, thus destroying it.

**Ed: 4400**

Lee: I'll set another card facedown and end my turn.

She puts the card in the duel disk, and a large version of the facedown card appears in front of her.

Eddy: My move. And I can still draw two cards because of Guardian Treasure (Draws two cards). Suijin, attack the Panther Warrior, TIDAL SURGE ATTACK!

Suijin opened its mouth and blasted a thick stream of water, hitting Panther Warrior.

Lee: nice try Eddy.

She pushes a button on her duel disk, and her face down card flips up.

Lee: but I activate my "Reinforcements" trap card, which increases my Panther Warrior's ATK points by 500.

Panther Warrior:  
**ATK: 2500  
DEF: 1600**

Panther Warrior throws its sword at Suijin before it gets destroyed. The sword hits Suijin thus destroying it too.

Edd: the attack destroyed both of them.

Eddy: Grrr. Goblin of Greed; destroy the last sheep token!

The Goblin of Greed shoots an energy beam from the Pot of Greed pot he was holding; the beam destroys the sheep token.

Eddy: now Gamma the Magnet Warrior; attack Lee's life points directly, MAGNET PUNCH!

Gamma's right arm started to spark, and it flew in a rush to Lee. She guarded herself with her duel disk and Gamma punched it.

**Lee: 5250**

Eddy: next I'll play this: (Puts card in duel disk) my Monster Reborn!

The magic card is shown on the field.

Eddy: I'll bring back my Suijin.

The magic cards glows, so dose Eddy's Graveyard. A beam of light comes out of it and it forms into the monster on his side of the field.

**ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2400**

Eddy: before I end my turn I'll play this: (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Eddy: the magic card Restructer Revolution! This card decreases both yours and Marie's life points by 200 for every card in your hand.

Both of Lee and Marie's card in their hands spark electricity and it zaps them

**Lee: 4450**

**Marie: 5000**

Eddy: now my turn ends.

Ed: now it's my turn! (Draws card) guys, send me your Magnet Warriors.

Edd: you got it. Beta…

Eddy: Gamma…

Ed and Eddy: control shift to Ed and follow his orders.

Both Beta and Gamma move towards Ed's side of the field.

Ed: now I'll sacrifice both of my teammate's monsters in order to summon this:

He puts the card on the duel disk, Beta and Gamma the Magnet Warriors disintegrates, and a large version of the monster appears in front of him.

Ed: my all powerful Sanga of the Thunder!

**ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2200**

Ed: we now have all three of our element monsters. So now we can do this:

Ed Edd n' Eddy: Elements of thunder, water and wind. Suijin, Sanga, Kazejin begin…

The three monsters starts to glow, then they rise in the air.

Ed, Edd n' Eddy: …Meld your powers in eternal light; show these fools your unstoppable might.

They start combine. Sanga is on the top, Kazejin takes its arms and enters them inside Sanga and became the torso/pelvis. Suijin connects itself with Kazejin and becomes the legs.

Ed: we have now summoned…

Ed Edd n' Eddy: The Gate Guardian!

**ATK: 3750  
DEF: 3400**

Edd: the strongest monster our decks can produce.

Ed: and he's not alone, my next move will be the Premature Burial Magic card. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Ed: this brings back a monster from only my graveyard in attack mode; so I pay 800 life points toonce again, bring back Valkyrion the Magna Warrior.

**Ed: 3600**

The magic cards glows, so dose Ed's Graveyard. A beam of light comes out of it and it forms into the monster on his side of the field.

**ATK: 3500  
DEF: 3850**

Ed Edd n' Eddy: Gate Guardian; Attack Lee's life points directly, THUNDERSURGE ATTACK!

The Sanga part forms lighting and the Kazejin sucks it in and blows it towards Lee. Lee guards herself with her duel disk and blast hits it, as well as pushing Lee back a bit.

**Lee: 700**

Ed Edd n' Eddy: Now Valkyrion the Magna Warrior; attack Marie's Life points directly, MAGNET SWORD!

Valkyrion raised its sword up high, it sparked electricity. Then it flew in a rush to Marie, she guarded herself with her duel disk and Valkyrion slashed it with its sword, as well as pushing Lee back a bit.

**Marie: 1500**

Joey: This is awesome! One more double attacks like that and they win!

Mokuba: hang on Joey. They're not out of the woods yet.

Ed: before I end my turn I'll control shift Gate Guardian and Valkyrion to Double D.

The two monsters move towards Edd's side of the field.

Ed: I end my turn.

Marie: (Draws card) I'll set a monster in defense mode and one card facedown ending my turn.

She puts the card on the duel disk and a large version of the facedown monster and card appears in front of her.

Edd: my move (Draws card). Now Valkyrion; attack Marie's facedown card!

Valkyrion raised its sword up high, it sparked electricity. Then it flew in a rush to Marie's facedown monster, strikes it, and reveals the monster to be an Old Vindictive Magician.

**ATK: 450  
DEF: 600**

Edd: oh boy.

Marie: HA! Now Old Vindictive Magician can destroy a monster on the field. So I choose Gate Guardian!

Old Vindictive Magician shoots a spell at Gate Guardian, thus destroying it.

Edd: I'll set one card facedown ending my turn by control shifting Valkyrion to Eddy.

He puts the card in the duel disk, and a large version of the facedown card appears in front of him. Then Valkyrion moves to Eddy's side of the field.

Lee: I go now (Draws card). I play Stray Lambs (Puts card in duel disk).

The magic card is shown on the field.

Lee: summoning two lamb tokens in defense mode. One for me and, one for Marie.

Two little goats (one pink and one white) appear in front of them.

Lee: ending my turn.

May: come on girls! Beat those Eds!

Eddy: (Draws two cards, he looks at them and sweats) Valkyrion; control shift to Ed and follow his orders.

Valkyrion moves to Ed's side of the field.

Eddy: (nervous) it's up to you now, mono-brow! I'll send these two cards to the graveyard to keep the six card limit, but I'll transfer Guardian treasure to Ed so he can draw two cards!

Ed: (Nervous) okay Eddy. (Pauses, then draws two cards, looks at them and smiles) I now play this magic card: Fairy Meteor crush (Puts card in duel disk).

The magic card is shown on the field.

Ed: this card will have my monster do damage to your life points even thou your monster is in defense mode.

Marie and Lee: (GASP)

Ed: (Smiles) but wait, it gets worst! (Puts card in duel disk).

The magic card is shown on the field.

Ed: this magic card: Twin Swords of Flashing Light-Tryce will decrease my monster's ATK points by 500.

Valkyrion the Magna Warrior:  
**ATK: 3000  
DEF: 3850**

Ed: but in exchange, I can attack twice in the same turn, so long as I send a card to the graveyard.

Ed takes a card from his hand, and sends it to the graveyard, Valkyrion gains another sword.

Marie: NO! There must be something we can do.

Edd: There nothing you can do! Ed, finish this off.

Ed: it's been our pleasure to beat you Kankers. Valkyrion, destroy their lamb tokens and finish this, MAGNET SWORDS!

Valkyrion raised its swords up high, they sparked electricity. Then it flew in a rush to the lamb Tokens, striking them, this destroying them.

Marie and Lee: AAAHHHHH!

**Marie: 0 **

Lee: 0

The two girls fall on their knees, dropping the cards in their hands.

Ref-Bot 24: Marie and Lee's life points are 0. The Winner is: Team Ed!

Eddy: YES!

Edd: Victory!

Ed: Gravy!

The rest of Team Ed cheers along with them as Team Yugi applaud.

Mokuba: that was awesome!

Joey: you got that right.

Yami Yugi: great duel Eds.

Kaiba: it was… okay.

Tristan: okay? It was great!

Ref-Bot 24: as the victor, your puzzle spheres will be solved by one turn.

The top of the Kanker's duel disk where glowing. The Eds hold their puzzle sphere over the light and it turns vertically by itself.

Eddy: we won this duel Kanker, remember our wager? Now get out of our site and never bother us ever again!

Lee: this isn't over Eddy! NOT BY A LONG SHOT!

They run off, away towards another area of the town.

Edd: you think we'll run into them again?

Eddy: I hope not!

Joey: I think we should go. Will have the Eds enjoy their victory.

Mai: good call. Besides, we should find a duel ourselves.

Yami Yugi: yes. (To Team Ed) Guys, we have to get going now.

Edd: okay then. Good luck at the tournament.

Yami Yugi: you too.

Team Yugi walks off to find themselves a Team to duel.

* * *

A few minutes later, they are still walking around, looking for an opponent. 

Joey: who should we duel?

Yami Yugi: I don't know, it's kinda hard to decide, what with all these teams.

Kaiba: let's just find someone. Any team will do. (stops walking suddenly) huh?

Yami Yugi: what is it Kaiba?

Kaiba: (looks down) does the ground feel different to you?

Mokuba: what do you mean?

Kaiba: I can't pin-point it, but where I'm standing. It feels like there's nothing under it.

Joey: what? That's crazy Kaiba. (Walks to him) how could it feel like there's nothing under-

Before he can finish; a "Whoosh" sound is heard, he and Kaiba falls down a hole that appeared right where they were standing.

Joey and Kaiba: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kaiba: YOU WERE SAYNG, WHEELER?

Joey: SHUT UP, KAIBA!

Their voices fade until they're gone completely gone.

Mokuba: SETO!

Serenity: JOEY!

Just then another "Whoosh" sound is heard and another hole appears, taking Mokuba, Serenity, Yami Yugi and Tea down to wherever it was leading, they scream down.

Mai: oh-no!

Duke: holy crap!

Mako: Great Barrier Reef!

Then another "Whoosh" sound is heard.

Tristan: uh... Duke?

Duke: yes Tristan?

Tristan: we're not standing on anything, are we?

Duke: uh… No.

Duke, Tristan Mako and Mai fall down a new hole, screaming. Then the three holes close like a camera focus, leaving no trace.

* * *

_**What will happen to team Yugi? To find out, hold on until the next story I right. Until then, read and review** _


End file.
